


He looks at me, I look at him, he looks at me

by Mrsnightmares



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloody Kisses, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Knifeplay, Mask, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, sex on period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsnightmares/pseuds/Mrsnightmares
Summary: Your not sure what you did to end up in this fucking place but you don't like it. This sick game is making you so fucking tried that one day after fucking up a generator you simply sit waiting for death legs crossed, arms behind your head, and a soft smile on your face.





	1. Chapter 1

The smoky mist of the fog pulls you in as you crack your neck sighing, the Entity has decided it's your turn for a trial and your just praying to whoever will listen that its not the Legion. Well you are kinda hoping its Susie she is rather cute with her skirt and pink hair after you get passed how she's trying to fucking stab you, you just don't want Frank or Julie they were a little too crazy for you to handle right now.

You crouch as you walk slowly through the corn stalks, your on the Coldwind Farm right now your least favorite map. You try not to grunt too hard as you climb through the window eyeing the totem across from the generator as you work on it. When the generator kicks on you hurry to the totem and start to cleanse it, only for sharp pinpricks to line your neck as you bend over. 

Your being watched but not by just anybody, you have heared about the Shape, never seen him but sometimes around the fire others will talk softly about their match with him and give tips.

_"Don't let him stare at you."_

_"Get out of his gaze as soon as you feel it."_

_"If your the obsession look for the hatch as soon as three generators are done, he will leave you for last and he will hunt you down."_

* * *

The totem isn't worth it so you stop and speed away as fast as you can away, when the pin pricks on the back of your neck finally go away you sigh and stop leaning against a rock to rest. A scream tears through your throat as Meg rounds the corner almost bumping into you, she slaps a hand over your mouth muffling it only slightly.

"It's the Shape." You mumble as she takes her hand away, she pretends to not notice how you shake and you do the same for her as the two of you slowly walk towards a generator in the distance. When you reach it you lazily start to rework the wires even with being in your first match with the Shape you just feel so tired, you just want to be out of this fucking nightmare.

Both you and Meg flinch as a scream cuts through the air, you eye the red outline of one of your teammates laying down on the ground. Your so distracted you don't see you crossed the wrong wires till the generator blows up in your face covering it in ash, Meg doesn't look back as she darts off towards somewhere else and you know you should be doing the same but you can't.

What's the shame in just sitting here? What's the Shape gonna do, kill you? God do you wish he would, being actually dead would be better than being in this fucking hell. With a light heart you sit down on the ground crossing your legs and putting your arms behind your head, a smile seems stuck on your face as you hear your heartbeat get louder and louder.

The soft steady footsteps stop and you crack one of your eyes open looking up at him, you stopped fearing death after watching the Hag rip you open and eat your organs in front of you only to wake back up at the campfire with Dwight staring at you. 

"Hello." You greet softly as the Shape stares at you, you can't see his eyes through his mask but you sure can feel them trailing along your body. He doesn't respond but you didn't expect him to after all since would a killer talk to a survivor? 

Neither one of you move a single inch till you both hear a generator pop in the distance, biting your lip you stand up and dust yourself off. "You should probably go check that." You say confidently as the Shape cocks his head at you, your not sure what he is thinking but when his fingers wrap around your throat you smile even as blood pools out of your mouth.

He sure has pretty eyes you think as he stabs his knife into you again twisting the blade, a dark brown almost black that seem to blend in with the darkness around his eyes. Instead of balling up your fist and hitting his shoulder you merely shoot a finger gun at him smiling before he tosses you aside to the ground.

* * *

When you wake up back at the fire, Meg gives you a weird look but you ignore it and wipe the blood that was crusted at the edge of your lips away. You briefly wondered how the rest of the match is going bit get your answer soon enough when Jake and Kate pop into existence both rather bloody.

"Hey Kate we're stab buddies look!" You exclaim as you point towards her side where a large blood stain is then back to your side where you have a equally large blood stain. You are ignored as your teammates turn towards Dwight.

"Michael?" Dwight questions the four of you before Meg nods, he sighs and takes a pencil out from behind his ear and writes something in the weird journal he keeps around. Your not sure what the deal with it is but Dwight was one one of the first people here so you assume he found it or brought it.

You wander around the perimeter of the campfire before looking over your shoulder, the rest of the survivors are distracted so you sneak away into the woods. Nobody else seems to go here and when you first asked the others they simply just gave you a weird look before walking away back towards the campfire.

You fucking hated that campfire and you are sure that if you ever get out of this you'll have PTSD about fucking campfires, the woods though just like that stupid campfire never seem to change. You kick a can as you walk deeper and deeper into the woods with your hands shoved deep in your pocket, you briefly wonder what the Shape or Micheal as Dwight called him is doing right now. What do the killers do outside of trials? Do they also have a stupid fucking campfire?


	2. Chapter 2

Time ticks as you stare into the campfire, a couple of matches have passed since your first encounter with Michael and you haven't seen him since. You were slightly bummed but got over it when you ended up in a match with Susie, you made sure to shoot finger guns at her as you walked out the exit door back to the campfire. Your pretty sure you heared her snort out a laugh but maybe not.

Gah you were so freaking gay for Susie you couldn't deny it, but you didn't want to date her just be friends with her, not sure how that would work though with her trying to murder you everytime she saw you though. You weren't even pretending to listen to your teammates as they talked strategies, instead you were doodling in the dirt with a stick.

"What do you think?" Dwight asked as your head jerked up spooked. 

"Uh....about?" You sheepishly said as you smiled and dropped your stick, Dwight merely sighed and turned back towards your other teammates. What a dick and so were you other teammates, they never even spoke to you unless they had to. 

Puffing your cheeks out you stood up to walk into the woods when a thin fog rolled over you, of fucking course you would be picked for a match when you were fucking pissed. You stomped into the fog deciding that no matter who the killer was this match you wouldn't be intimidated, fuck Julie and Frank you were so not in the mood for their shit.

You shook the fog off as you were plopped into this matchs map, the Mothers Dwelling huh? Welp time to be paranoid 24/7 because of all the fucking trees, you grumbled as you stomped over to the nearest generator before hastily yanking wires left and right. Surprisingly you didn't mess up the generator and soon it finished making you dart away to find another one...or the killer which ever came first.

"Psst." You hear a whisper come from your left as you walk past a bundle of trees, you turn your head towards it revealing Quentin crouched down with his head and fluffy hair peaking out from behind a generator. You move to join him deciding that you could put a pause on your anger but stop when you feel a familiar pin prick sensation on your neck,... huh looks like Michael's here he was the only killer who gave you that feeling on your neck. 

You dart away a wide smile on your face as you abandoned Quentin, you just felt like being a little shit right now all the anger from eariler turning into pettiness. Your sweater flutters in the wind as you run away, your gonna lead Michael on the biggest goose chase ever just because why not?

Who could be better than Michael to piss off right now? It's not like he could scare you with death, you were "immortal" after all in this realm. With this thought in your head you felt laughter bubbling up past your lips, it was official you had a "death" wish that would probably end up with you getting very salty looks from your teammates back at the campfire.

Your heartbeat quickens as you feel the air behind you be sliced, Michael missed and he was soooo not happy about it you thought as you heared him growl. It was kinda hot but you dismissed that thought as you spoke.

"Gonna have to try harder Mikey!" You taunt almost wheezing, you've never been the best at running and the burning in your thighs is starting to slow you down. Biting your lip you hop swiftly over the windowsill gaining some more momentum only to skid to a stop when you lock eyes with Dwight over the generator he's doing. 

Pure panic fills his eyes as he gazes behind you and you are so not ready for Michael's hand's to wrap around your waist and literally pull you through the fucking window!

"What the fuck!" You scream as you are dragged through the window into Michael's firm chest, you go limp in his arms as you frowned...what an asshole! Michael carries you away after shrugging you onto his shoulder towards the nearest hook, you rather offended that Dwight didn't even try to save you with his flashlight.

"Your an asshole." You mutter horsely after he throws you onto the hook, the scream you had let out was rather loud. Michael only stops and stares at you cocking his head to the side as the grip on his knife gets slacker.

The air feels different the longer he stares at you, its a subtle shift at first but soon the air buzzes with it. Michael isn't moving away he just keeps on staringat you, none of your teammates come close to you giving the area around you a wide berth. As the Entity forms claws around you Michael keeps staring and your teammates keep working on generators across the map.

When the Entity finally descends on you letting its claws rip through your body, you see Michael turn and stroll away towards where the last generator popped with his knife gripped tightly in his hand. 

* * *

Back to the fucking campfire where nothing but boredom waited for you after every trial, just like last time you peace out and head towards the woods mindlessly just walking in random directions, you try to find anything new and are about to give up when you trip.

"Fucking shit!" You curse out as you sit up from your fall looking at your hand, its torn up pretty bad and it won't heal till the next time your in a trial. Knowing the Entity it wasn't going to put you in another trial till it had too.

When you look down at the ground you see a clean tube of...a lip smacker? What the diddly fuck was a lip smacker doing out here? You lean over and pick it up examining it closer, it looks brand new with the plastic seal around it still intact. You look around before placing it in your pocket and scampering off back to the campfire. 

You would use the shit out of this, never mind if you didn't exactly like the flavor (basic bitch bubblegum) it was better to have those kind of flavored lips than chapped lips after all.

_Bubblegum Chapstick:_

_You start the match as the killers obsession, you will leave no scratch marks and will finish generators at half the speed but as the match goes the killer will become faster and faster as their desperation to catch you grows._


	3. Chapter 3

You were right about the Entity wanting you to suffer from your hand wound, it's been five trials since you were injured if you count from Dwights journal. Your pretty sure your hand is infected as it keeps oozing puss and is a angry red inflamed color, your teammates don't acknowledge you or your wound once again proving to you what assholes they are.

You almost dance in glee as you see the thin foggy mist roll over your body, you don't even care if its Frank or Julie who's the killer this match it doesn't matter because your hand will be healed at last! As your eyes adjust to your surroundings you flinch as bright red and blue lights invade your vision.

Great it's Lampkin Lane, licking your lips as you move slowly crouched you nearly smack yourself in your face as you remember. You have chapstick! You dig through your pockets humming in triumphant when you found it, you apply it loving the way it makes your lips feel smooth even if it was the basic bitch of chapstick flavors. 

You didn't spot anybody else yet so you have no clue who the killer is or who any of your teammates are, when you approach a nearby generator in a house you feel a slight twinge in your heart but you ignore it in favor of working. You feel your eyebrows scrunch up in confusion as after your third wire crossed the generator chugs to life, what in the world?

Whatever the case you quickly move away hopping out a window landing on the ground below with a soft thud, you feel your neck prickle in a very familiar sensation. Sure enough as you look around you spot Michael's white mask sticking out blindingly against the dark sky around him, his mask makes its impossible to tell where he's looking but as you sprint away you can't help but shake as you feel is gaze linger on you.

You sigh internally as you see Detective Tapp on the other side of a generator as you approach it. Silently he gives you the side stank eye, Meg had informed your teammates about what had happened with your first match with Michael after you had stomped off into the woods. Since then all the survivors (expect Quentin because frankly he was too tired to give a fuck) were cautious of you when working. 

When the generator booms to life you leave knowing that Detective Tapp wouldn't follow you unless he absolutely had to, you have to to stiffle your scream when you turn a corner and run right into Jakes chest.

"Ow!" You groan as you fall down to the ground grabbing your head, Jake grumbles as well before a shadow falls on the both of you, gulping you open your eyes looking up right into Michael's eye's as he stares down at you with his head cocked to the side.

"Uh...." You weakly mumble out before gasping as Michael ignores you? His face turns upwards and he moves past your form still laying on the ground in favor of swiping at Jake, you scramble backwards on your hands watching as Jake runs off with Michael chasing him. WTF? 

* * *

Jake's fucking dead, Detective Tapp won't stop giving you the stank eye, Jane is busy being too thick to handle, and honestly? You just wanted this match that was starting to become filled with your neck prickling constantly to end already.

When you feel your neck once again start to prickle you ignore Jane's protests and marched away towards a hedge your sure Michael is hiding behind. You were so sick of his staring shit right now that you were ready to hoist yourself on the fucking hook just to end it!

When you turn the corner fist clinched you do indeed see Michael still staring at Jane through the hedge as she works on the generator. He turns slowly to face you and you have to fight the urge to shiver as his gaze caresses your form, its feels almost...predatory the way his eyes trail over your body.

"What's your fucking problem?!" You demand not noticing the sudden flair of lights from the other side of the hedge. 

"Like seriously?! First you drag me through a window, then you stare at me the whole fucking match! What is your fucking deal?!" You shout as you step closer and closer to Michael poking him in the chest with your finger, as Michael's hand grabs your finger you gulp. Only now do you realize how all your teammates are gone, how close you are too him, and how heavy you both were breathing.

You try to step back only for Michael to yank you back, when you look up you see him leering down at you with his blank emotionless mask. It looks like you really do have a "death" wish your brain jokes as Michael drops your hand and grabs your throat instead, you gasp as he pins you against the hedge and leans down towards you.

Your heart beats faster and faster the closer his face gets to yours, but it skips a beat as he leans his forehead against yours. It's more intimate then the last time he stabbed you, as the knife goes deeper and deeper in you the two of you keep your eyes locked.

"Dickwad." You mutter as your blood leaks out of your mouth staining your lips, your eyelids flutter as you start to loose conscious but that doesn't stop Michael from swiping some of your blood off your lip with his finger. As the lights in your eyes dull the last thing you see is Michael putting the finger with your blood under his mask.

* * *

When you pop back into existence by the campfire your cheeks are dusted a light pink. Gah the nerve of that man! It was enough to make your blood boil, first he fucked around with you all match then he just flusters you? 

The only good thing that came out of that match was the fact that your torn up hand was finally back to normal, youalso got to feel those strong hands around your neck again. Your brain whispers as your cheeks become darker, you shake your head as you bite your lip not wanting go linger on that thought. 

"So what he's still a fucking asshole." You mutter under your breath as you walk around the woods, you stop to kick a tree frowning when your anger doesn't go down in the slightest. 

Fuck the Entity for bringing you into this place, fuck Dwight and all the other survivors for being assholes, and fuck Michael for being such a dickwad all match then grabbing your throat and killing you. Even if you did want his strong hands wrapped around your throat while yo-

Ok nope hold that thought, you sighed as you leaned against a tree you were so fucked. You had a crush on a man who's sole purpose in life was to kill you, what a fucking joke your life is turning out to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Fuck fuck fuck was the only thing that ran through your head as you threw down a pallet onto a very pissed off Frank, the grunt he made almost seemed like a growl as you booked your ass far away from him as you could get. You didn't dare to make any fucking taunts not even a "fuck you asshole" because while you weren't scared of death you were scared of Frank.

Your also scared of Julie because where Susie and Joey seem to have some humanity left in them, Frank and Julie seem to have not a single fucking drop in them. The other killers didn't seem human in appearance so you just never thought of them that way, I mean one of them was litterly a fucking hag monster! The Legion on the other hand looked so fucking human it physically hurt knowing that could be you if push really came to shove. 

"You can't run forever." Frank's slightly muffled voice taunts from behind you as you hear his footsteps boom closer and closer to you seeming to shake the very ground beneath him. 

You couldn't help it but you let a frightened whimper out at his words, man fuck Frank and the shadow of humanity that hangs over him like a dark cloud. Hope fills your eyes as you see a windowsill up ahead, if you can make it you will get maybe just enough momentum to lose him.

With a desperate cry you lunge for the windowsill and laughter bubbles in your throat as you climb over it, your laughter falls flat when you you feel a harsh jerk on your leg pulling you back. 

"C'mon, you think I really let you get away that easy sweetcheeks?" Frank taunts as he pulls you completely out the window dropping you to the hard ground below, you can't move instead shivering in fear as Frank leers closer to you knife in hand. 

"Aw don't cry, I'm here." Frank mocks as you sliently sob tears streaming down your face, his hand brushes over your cheek wiping your tear away making you jerk in response.

"Today just ain't your day now is it sweetcheeks?" Frank says softly something in his voice you can't quiet detect as his hand slides down your cheek to your neck. 

He strangles you instead of stabbing you watching sliently through his mask as your face slowly turns blue. Your struggling slowly stops as you loose more and more oxygen, your futile hits against his shoulders become weaker and weaker till your head finally drops down to your shoulder. That's how he leaves your dead body, slumped against some random building as he begins to hunt again.

* * *

It seems the Entity has noticed your prefence for the woods so now instead of popping into existence back at the campfire with your other teammates you pop into the woods. You don't really mind you figure hey the less time around those assholes the better for you, even if it was funny to see Ash get rejected by you and the other females and hear his stories about the "deadites" he faced. 

You glanced down at your clothes sighing, the Entity loved to play dress up with you and your other teammates. You didn't really care because like who were you trying to impress anyway? But when the Entity made you very blood stained it ticked you off big time, luckily you had found an alternative for when the Entity decided to do this. 

After every match you had taken to exploring the woods, you never really found anything to interesting till one day you had stumbled upon a little stream! You had been elated and jumped head first into the water not even caring about getting your clothes wet, when you had came out of the stream cold and slightly shivering you still hadn't cared.

Humming lightly under your breath you shove all thoughts about the previous match with Frank at the back of your head, you were gonna go to the stream and be refreshed dam it! When you reach it you don't even hesitate and start stripping off all of your clothes immendatily, no one else comes in the woods so you weren't really concerned about some one seeing you naked.

You really should of been because as you step into the stream in nothing but your birthday suit you don't hear the loud footsteps that were stomping in the trees off to your left stop. You don't hear the heavy breathing either as the owner of the loud footsteps crouches down and watches you wash your hair in the stream, a slient grunt escapes the figure as they see you gather your hair up above your head displaying your rather large breasts to nobody in particular.

You decide after looking around for anybody just in case that you need to relieve some...tension. One of your hands slowly glide down your naked wet body towards your pussy making you sigh in pleasure as you slowly pump one of your fingers into you. Your other hand grabs one of your breasts making you whimper loudly as you pinch your nipple, you roll it in between your thumb and pointer finger before every pinch. 

Your legs start to shake too much to stand so you move over to a large rock in the stream and lean back agaisnt it as you continue to masturbate. The figure still watches you sliently pulling out their dick and pumping up and down on it in the rhythm of your fingers, your moans become too loud so you move your hand off your breast to cover your mouth as you finger yourself. 

"Mmmpfh." Your muffled moan seems to echo around you as you curl your fingers in just the right way, you move your thumb to rub your clit as your legs start to shake even harder. It's not enough though you need to really imagine something if you want that fire burning in your belly to be put out, frantically your brain flips through images of your fellow teammates looking for a good candidate. 

You groan inside as you realize that none of your fellow survivors are your type, a lightbulb goes off above you it seems your gonna have to think about Michael. I mean it's not like he would ever know that you masturbated to the thought of him choking you as he pounded into you right? 

With a steady hand you continue eyes half lidded as images of Michael choking you and fucking you fill your head, the figure in the trees makes sure to keep pace with you as their jerks become faster and faster.

"Mmmich-pfh!" You moan softly causing the figure in the trees to stop for a second titling their head at you, when you don't stop and keep going they do as well harshly jerking their cock as they stare at you watching you.

"Ah! Michael!" You cry out as your orgasm hits you like a train making your body shake, your cries become so loud that your hand does a poor job of silencing you. Little do you know as you take your fingers out of you and slowly sink down into the water a content smile on your face that the figure has also cummed albeit with a soft but throaty grunt.

With you none the wiser figure leaves quietly walking away back into the woods, the only evidence they were ever there is the large puddle of cum they have left. You get dressed long after the puddle has sank into the ground all tension gone from your body.

* * *

You squeak as the Pig picks you up, she had surpised you by popping out of nowhere and picking you off of the generator you were working on. 

"Fuck...." You curse struggling before you are dropped on the ground, you frantically try to crawl away from her but she puts a stop to that and before you know it you got a fucking trap stuck on your head. 

"Sooooo...is that a mask or....." You awkwardly ask as she picks you back up and starts to carry you towards the nearest hook. Your genuinely curious because hey you never know! Rin also known as the Spirt has fucking gravity defying hair and all. 

The Pig does not respond instead choosing to ignore you, fair enough you supposed after all this was her "job". When she throws you on the hook you scream she leaves to survey the area blah blah blah, whatever it's only when David pulls you off the hook do you come back down to earth and start to look for those stupid boxes with the puppets on it.

You figure that the Pig will think that you will go for the closest box so you haul ass to the farthest box, you didn't really care about getting your jaw ripped open but you really don't want to be bitched at when ever you came out of the woods because your teammates thought that you were becoming a liability or some shit. 

"Fuck you." You mutter to the laughing puppet wincing as you tenderly grab your hand, welp looks like your gonna have to go to that other box after all you think sighing. The Pig most likely is camping that box knowing you will have no other choice but to go to it, whatever at least if she starts to chase you the timer will pause. 

You stay crouched to the side observing the box and the area around it, she could be fucking anywhere just creeping up waiting to slash at you with her blade. After a couple of seconds of waiting you decide fuck it and go heads first sprinting towards the box, your gonna risk it for the biscuit creepy creeping up or not. 

You consider it a personal victory when you rip the stupid fucking trap off your head right in front of her creeping form before she can catch you, you consider your victory even sweeter when you flip her off with both of your hands as you walk backwards through the exit. So what if she'll have a grudge on you the next match your in with her? It's this one that matters right now after all.


	5. Chapter 5

After you had relievd some uh...tension in the stream and had that really stupid match with the Pig you were currently walking back to the stupid fucking campfire when you were stopped in your tracks. Your fellow teammates were talking about you, not in a secretive whisper way no they were doing it in a fucking board meeting way with them all sitting around the campfire.

"-ot working with others." You catch Dwight speaking as you crouch down behind a tree deciding to eavesdrop.

"She's becoming unstable and a liability." Laurie said as she glanced across the fire at Meg and Kate who both nodded in agreement. Your blood boiled as your hands dug into the soft bark of the tree making it crumble beneath your hands, those fucking cunts were calling you unstable?!

"We can't just kick her out like that! She's one of us!" Adam yells as Feng from besides him shakes her head and puts her hand on his arm. Your surpised that Adam would speak up for you despite you never really talking to him. 

"She's not like us, she doesn't see a reason to keep going son." Bill says as he lights up a cigarette, the added flames make the shadows around his old haggered face seem even harsher. Finally you decide that enough is enough, you storm through the treeline right into the view of all of them, rubbing the dirt off your jeans you take pride in some of their shocked and appalled faces.

"Oh! Uh we didn't see you there!....how long where you there?" Dwight speaks nervously as he pushes his glasses up then pools his hands in his lap twisting them around.

"Oh you know, long enough to hear how I'm not welcome." You say venom dripping as Feng and Kate both flinch backwards from you falling to the ground behind them.

"It's not like that! Right guys?!" Dwight says as he glances at you then back at your other teammates surrounding the fire, you send a unamused glare at all of them as you speak. 

"Save it, I just wanted to say fuck you guys, and fuck the high horses you rode in on." You spit out at their faces shock, surprise, and horror in different stages coating them as you storm off back into the woods.

* * *

Your fist are clenched angrily at your sides as you storm through the woods not noticing that you have gone past the stream into uncharted territory. When you stop to calm your beating heart you can't stop the chill of fear that runs through you as you see all the unfamiliar landscape around you. 

Of fucking course you would end up in the middle of the Entitys woods with no fucking clue where you were or even where to go. 

"Fucking great." You mutter under your breath as you cross your arms trying not to shiver, the Entity must be deciding to torture you because as soon as you stopped coldness creeped into your bones. Your big sweater was comfy but it was rather ratty with lots of odd tears and wears due to the matches you had been through, maybe the Entity will take pity on you and you'll freeze to death in your sleep. 

Your brain whispers this thought like the asshole it is as you slide down the base of a tree to the ground arms wrapped around your knees in a futile attempt to keep warm. Your fingers are already turning numb as you stare blankly up at the sky looking for stars even though you know there will be none, the Entity cannot replicate everything after all only the bare necessities.

"What did I do to end up at this point?" You question whispering breathlessly to a pitch black sky as ice cold tears roll down your cheeks to the ground.

"Why me?!" You question louder shouting at the sky, no you are shouting at the Entity and for a brief second your sure you hear a whisper of a response in the wind. 

_You are perfect for this game little one_

Before you know it the wind dies down and your left not really sure if you heared right or heared anything at all. Maybe you were going mad, after all humans are social creatures and any social contact you could of have in this god forsaken place was just cut off from you. Was this really going to be your fate? Left in the woods to rot before and after every trial by yourself?

Maybe eventually the Entity would let you go back home, maybe the Entity would just let you die here leaning up agaisnt this tree till the plants overtake your rotting corpse, or maybe the Entity would force you over and over to suffer at the hands of its killers. Expect this time you would truly be on your own, you ponder these things, your own "mortality" as thin fog rushes over you unnoticed till you feel the familiar feeling of being sucked into a match. 

* * *

As soon as the fog rolls away you sit down right where you spawned, what was the point in moving? Your teammates hated you and most likely would avoid you all match, whoever the killer was would just annoy you further, oh and you were still fucking freezing.

When you feel that familiar pin prickle on the back of your neck you can't help but smile. So it looks like Michael is the killer this match, how fitting that your "teammates" would abandon you the match before your forced to be near the man you want. The Entity must love cruel irony toying with your life like this. 

"Ah..hi Michael." You greet softly tilting your head up at him, you try to hold a snort back as he tilts his head at you. It reminds you so much of the first time you two met expect for the fact that this time your fucking shivering and oh you have no teammates anymore.

Michael stares down at you a thousand questions seem to be directed at you just from his gaze alone, but when you take the lip smacker out of your pocket and start to slather it on his gaze seems to turn predatory. You don't really know what's going his head right now and you probably never will, but his gaze seem to be hyper focused on you now.

"Can we just get this old song and dance over with?" You ask as you shiver harder than before teeth slightly chattering, you just want to feel warm even for just a fucking second and maybe dying will offer that. 

Michael's eyes seem to narrow the longer he stares at your shivering form, not even the pop from a nearby generator makes him take his gaze off of you for even a spilt second. The grip he has on his knife tightens, out of reflex you squeeze your eyes shut waiting for the stab. When it doesn't come you open your eyes confused only to see Michael stomping away, eh whatever you simply just shrug and close your eyes, it's not like you had anywhere to be.

What could happen to you right now? Jack shit that's what, so you sit and sit legs beyond numb as the air stands dead slient. Er well it was dead slient till a scream fills the air, then another one, and another one? 

Curiosity peaked you get up ignoring how you look like bambi as you walk on shaky legs your joints popping due to how long you were just sitting on the ground. When you finally reach the area where you think the screams came from it's a fucking massacre.

Megs head is completely separated from her body simply just tossed to the side of it, her dull blank eyes starring up at the sky. Jakes head unlike Megs is still attached to his body, it's complety smashed in though and your pretty sure you can see a boot print that must belong to Michael on his face. 

Speaking of Michael he's just simply sitting? In the middle of the twos bodies, when he stands up and turns around you try not to gag. Lauries body falls to the ground revealing the gaping holes in her that your pretty sure is where her stomache was anyway. 

Michael and you lock eyes just starring, your not really sure what your feeling right now from the complete destruction of your "teammates" but when Michael starts to quickly stomp towards you fear fills you. Maybe you are afraid to "die" after all, and suddenly the coldness from earlier seems a lot more appealing then the man who is stomping towards you with his sharp knife.

Fuck your life.


	6. Chapter 6

Your eyes are squeezed tightly as Michael gets closer and closer to you, you don't want to see what he will do you with his knife or fuck even his bare hands! Suddenly the footsteps stop, welp your fucked anyway so you cautiously crack open your eyes only to flinch as you see Michael leering down at you his knife still gripped tightly in his hands. 

"If your gonna kill me just get it over with!" You shout with as much mock bravado you can right to his face. Michael doesn't budge an inch merely he still leers down at you hands by his sides, when his hands suddenly come up you start to move back but stop when you feel you feel his hands touching your sides? WTF your brain screams as Michael litterly picks you up and lugs you on his shoulder like a sack of potoes.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Put me the fuck down now!" You shout as you hit his back with your hands clenched tightly in fists, Michael doesn't react to any of your hit as he strolls away from the fucking massacre he caused. 

How exactly did you end up in this situation again? Your "teammates" were brutally killed, you were being carried off by their killer to some unknown destination, and to top it all off you were still fucking freezing!  You reflect on all of this as Michael carries you towards where you don't really know, you have a feeling though if he wanted to kill you he would of just done it back with the others.

"Uh....where are we going?" You ask as you start to see that your reaching the edge of the map, where exactly was Michael taking you? The only thing this far back in the map were some shitty crumbling walls. 

Michael doesn't respond but you didn't really expect him to so like whatever, when he sets you down though your even more confused.

"Wh- Ah!" You are about to ask what the diddly fuck Michael wanted from you but are interrupted by him softly shoving you till your back is flush against the wall. When his hips meet yours you can't stop the red that over takes your cheeks, you suddenly know why Michael carried you off because he has a very obvious erection that is currently poking you.

Well fuck you silly. 

* * *

You squeak as Michael harshly spreads your legs by pushing one of his legs in between yours, when his hands roughly grip your legs and start to lift them up you have no choice but to let him unless you want your legs suspended above your head in fucking jeans.

When his crotch is agaisnt yours you can't help but be a little shit by rolling your hips, when Michael lets out a low muffled groan you can't help the smirk that spreads across your face. After all he went through all this trouble just to find a spot to fuck you? Makes a girl feel real special you think only for your brain to short circuit as Michael grinds his very hard and very thick erection agaisnt you.

"Oh!" You gasp out as your nails dig into Michael's shoulders, you can't help but shudder grinding your crotch agaisnt his. When you feel Michael's hand's move from the top of your thighs down to your ass you look up at his leering gaze, his mask doesn't really let you see what his face is saying but his eyes display everything.

You can't exactly see them due to how little light is around you but you can feel his predatory gaze as he looks at you, when his head starts to descend you panic on the inside. It's rather weird...to kiss him through the barrier of latex but you know that he won't roll up that mask and you don't dare try to remove it yourself.

As the two of you "kiss" (really it's just his lips pushing against yours through the latex mask) you hear a slight rip but ignore it, that is till your legs start to feel colder than before. You pull back and look down only to be shocked as you see scraps of fabric on the ground that were once your jeans!

"Hey those were my je- Oh!" You start to scold only for Michael to grind agasint you making you loose your train of thought, it's so much more intense with just your underwear and his jumpsuit. 

You can't help but be petty by grabbing the zipper of his jumpsuit and pulling it down, you assume that he's okay with it as he makes no move to stop you. Briefly your eyebrows raise when you get the zipper down far enough to see that hes commando, once you have the zipper down far enough you hear another rip and sure enough when you look your underwear has now joined what once were your jeans. 

"Michael!" You gasp out arching your back as Michael unexpectedly carefully pushes two of his fingers into your pussy, your legs start to shake the longer he pumps his fingers in and out of you slowly stretching you out. Your thankful that hes taking the time to do this because your pretty sure if he didn't it would be a rather painful time for both of you judging by how big he is. 

"Ah Michael!" You moan as he fingers you, a fire is burning in your belly and it only burns brighter the more Michael touches you. Speaking of Michael he is rather slient just watching your reactions with his head tilted as he fingers you, when slowly pulls his fingers out you whine bucking your hips grinding your crotch agaisnt his.

It seems Michael can't take it anymore because after you whine your whining for a whole different reason, his dick is so long and thick that even after all the prepping he did on you your sure that its not gonna fit. You pant slowly your head leaning back agaisnt the wall eyes closed as you feel him bottom out, when you open your eyes you see that Michael isn't looking at you no he's looking at his dick watching it slowly enter and leave you as he thrusts.

Sensing you stare Michael looks back up at you, when he sees the smirk on your face he quickly wipes it off by thrusting particularly hard making your smirk turn into a gasp then a moan.

"F-Fuck!" You moan out loudly as he does this withering around, you stop when you feel one of his hands move off your hip and grab your throat instead. You lock eyes with Michael and your sure he can feel how quick your pulse is as well as he can see how dilated your pupils are, with a tiny smirk you raise your chin up at him daring him to increase the pressure.

His grip does tighten and your head swims thoughts filled with stardust as he thrusts hard into you with his hand still tightly wrapped around your throat. Your vision swims as the fire in your belly finally overcomes you, you cum hard on his dick vision white as he fucks you against the wall.

He rather silent but when he feels you tighten on him due to your orgasm your ears catch the low guttural groan that escapes his throat, its hard and animal like how the two of you fuck agaisnt the wall. Your pretty sure your back is all kinds of scratched up but you can't bring yourself to care as your nails rake down Michael's back mind drowning in pleasure, his hand he has still on your hip digs into your soft flesh leaving marks.

When your second orgasm rushes over you you go slack in his arms a silent scream escaping you, the only sounds in the night is the sound of your flesh slapping agaisnt his and his heavy breathing that becomes heavier as he comes closer and closer to his own release.

* * *

After the brutal fucking you have just endured your tapped out, you hum softly as you lay your head on Michael's shoulder. His dicks still in you but when he pulls out your humming stops and turns into a hiss as the open air makes you realize just how sore you are.

"Ow." You softly mumble as Michael tucks his dick back into his jumpsuit before pulling the zipper back up, he stops starring down at your pussy watching how his cum oozes out of your little abused hole. You don't move keeping your arms and legs wrapped around him as he doesn't even attempt to shake you off as the reality of your situation really hits you.

You just fucked Michael Myers, a man who is a killer, a man whos emotionless, a man...who you liked.

Welp life was rather funny wasn't it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted Non-Con with some forced kissing and groping

Blinking you squint wondering just where the fuck where you? There were no trees in sight so no for being in the woods, there was no orangish glow so no not the campfire, all you could see was the faint glow of red then blue. Wait a moment...red and blue? Rushing out of the bed you were laying in towards the only window in the room you peer out hands still on the windowsill.

"Oh no, no, no, FUCK!" You yell eyes wide as you look out the window recognizing the familiar police car and it's familiar red and blue lights, when you scan the area again though you don't see one generator nada zlich.

"What the fuck?" You whisper under your breath, how can you be on Lampkin Lane but at the same time not be on Lampkin Lane?! Loud stomps start and suddenly stop when you turn around and see that familiar blank white face leering at you from the doorway even sans knife your body reacts instantly, you leap out the fucking window to the ground below falling with a loud THUMP.

You groan as you feel the vibrations of your fall travel into your feet, glancing upwards reveals Michael looking down at you head cocked to the side from the window. Looking downwards at yourself makes you gulp, looks like after you and Michaels little escapade in the woods the Entity gave you some new and rather provocative clothes. When you look up and see him gone your heart lurches in fear and you kick up dirt as you run off away from the house, you hear the back door or maybe it's the front door? Slam open loudly clearly he's coming after you and clearly he is not happy you are running away from him.

"Ah fuck!" You whimper out as you run thighs already burning, you haven't even run that far yet but already your thighs hurt and your pretty sure you know why.

_-hael!" You gasp out arching your back as Michael unexpectedly carefully pushes two of his fingers into your pus-_

Okay no you can't focus on why your thighs are burning right now or even what it was like to feel Michaels hands around your throat as he fuc-

_-ur head swims thoughts filled with stardust as he thrusts hard into you with his hand still tightly wrap-_

You stop panting leaning agaisnt a fence in one of the houses backyards, fuck you can't keep running like this he'll catch you in no time and because theres no generators or hell even anybody else it looks like your screwed. You decide to loop back to the house you woke up in just so you could buy some time, it's not like he would expect you to go back there right?

Well it seems you were dead wrong because as soon as you enter the house Michael is waiting for you arms crossed as he leans agasint a counter in the kitchen. Even with his blank expressionless mask his entire being just screams sass and your 99% sure that he was never chasing you and only slammed the door to scare you.

Neither of you speak and the slience drags on, you fidget with your hands uncomfortable as Michael continues to stare at you. You can't really tell if he's angry at you or not for running but you figure that if he was then he would of actually chased you, silently you move closer to him as he eyes you out of the corner of his eye.

You lift yourself up on the counter next to him and sit hands in your lap, the silence from before that was unnerving and awkward is now just meh. You sit there while he stands, your not exactly sure what you are to him nor what he is to you but when he continues staring ahead at the wall infront of him as you slide your hand closer to his not moving hand and your heart feels funny.

* * *

Eventually Michael moves away from the kitchen counter and your hand, you don't attempt to follow him as he leaves the kitchen a thin fog surrounding him. Instead once he leaves you hop off the counter and head upstairs towards the bedroom, you had some things to sort out in your brain.

Flopping down on the bed face first you groan into the slightly musty bed as all your thoughts collided together in one big mess, scowling you flip on your back staring at the ceiling. What does one exactly do when they attract the attention of a serial killer? Let alone have sex with that serial killer? Ugh what a situation you have found yourself in, what exactly were you going to do?

It's not like your "teammates" would even notice that you were gone much less even notice that you weren't in the woods. And hey sure Michael was a mute serial killer who had a staring problem but so far besides the two times he's "killed" you he's treated you better than your "teammates" ever have.

"I'm fucking crazy." You moan throwing your arm over your eyes, how crazy did you have to be to consider a mute serial killer with a staring problem as a potential...boyfriend? Date friend? Partner? Your not really into labels soooo you have no idea what to call this thing between you and Michael, if it is even really a thing and wasn't just a fluke of him letting off steam or something. 

Your intense thinking session about whether or not to leave this house and end whatever thing you had with Michael must of exhausted you more than you thought it would because soon you fall asleep.

You wake up for no particular reason, actually scratch that you did wake up because of a particular reason. That particular reason was Michael standing in the corner just staring at you, when your eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room and saw him you couldn't help the squeak that escaped you.

Your not sure how long you have been asleep but it must of been awhile judging by how much grogginess you have to deal with as you throw your feet over the edge of the bed and stumble your way over to the corner Michael is standing in. He only watches as you step closer and closer to him till theres only about a inch or two of space left in between you.

You have something to get off your chest and you have to tell him now before you forget. 

"You really confuse me ya know. First you kill me then you fuck me like man talk about mixed signals." You mumble as your unfocused eyes gaze into his own hyper sharp ones, your not sure what it is but even half asleep you can't keep your big fat mouth shut. It seems you also can't keep your wandering hands to yourself because before you know it your hands are reaching towards Michael's face and he's eyeing you wearily.

"I'm not gonna try to take your mask off, I know better than that." You smile what you hope is a reassuring smile but in reality is just a dopey half asleep smile, Michael doesn't move and slowly you reach up with both of your hands caressing his face through the mask.

As you caress his face his eyes flutter close and the two of you start to unconsciously lean closer together, when your two's lips meet it becomes heated very quickly with you wrapping your arms wrapping around his neck and him picking you up wrapping your legs around his waist. His hands tightly grip your ass kneading your cheeks before a sharp CRACK echos in the room, you pull away panting as you desperately tug at Michaels jumpsuit zipper which was jammed in the fabric.

Michael moves very quickly over to the bed still holding you before he lays you down on your back looming above you with his hands besides either side of your head, you quickly pull him down into another searing kiss almost ripping the zipper off his jumpsuit as you tug it free from the fabric it was stuck to.

When you start to feel a light floaty feeling you ignore it at first, that is until Michael stops kissing you staring down at you looking at your hands you see why. It looks like the Entity has chosen you for a match because a thin fog is wrapping around you on the bed making you slowly disappear from sight, you are very pissed about being cockblocked and you voice it right before you are pulled all the way into the match.

"Even here I can be cockblocked? Seriously?!"

* * *

Your scowl is deep but the death grip you have your hands in is even deeper, nobody can explain why but anybody who dares to cross the deep footsteps you have stomped in the ground feels a chill go through them. Your "teammates" avoid you like the...plague, ah man if you weren't so pissed you probably laugh at that joke.

Yanking the wires of the generator not really caring if you accidentally crossed the wrong ones gives you some gratification, you were still admittedly a little pissed at being isolated and was even more pissed about being cockblocked by the Entity. You were becoming a fucking saboteur but hey it's not like anybody could stop you right? I mean the Entity could but you feel like the Entity wants you to continue on this path just to feed it's curiosity.

Your head starts to roll towards the side as a very heavy grogginess drifts over you, fucking fantastic Freddy's here along with his stupid song. You dart away from the generator trying to run away from Freddy's perverted striped sweater ass but he gives chase.

"Run run little piggy fast as you can, I'll still just catch you in the end." Freddy taunts just as you throw a pallet down on him making him grunt in pain. You sprint away disgust written on your features as you hear the pallet being broken, hoping through a window you gain some more momentum getting further away from Freddy.

Your not quite sure how your going to snap out of this little dream world, your "teammates, won't dare to help you not after so publicly ostracizing you so it seems your only option is to fuck up on a generator. Crouching down you sneak your way over to the nearest generator and set to work on it.

Freddy must be too busy with somebody else because right as you wake yourself up a scream echos throughout the air, sure enough you see a faint red figure being thriwn on a hook. Making yourself scarce you leave without a second look back at the red figure as you see your "teammates" rush towards them.

Well if your not going to be working on generators it's time to fuck around and see if theres anything good in the chests the Entity has made. Your too busy digging in the chest to notice how the world dulls around you and how loud Freddy's fucking song is till it's too late.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" You hear Freddy's voice purr as you feel hands grip your hips, you stiffen his hands feel so wrong on your hips and on the inside you die a little as he squeezes.

"What's the matter, cat got your tounge?" Freddy whispers as he bends over you pushing you futher in the chest as well as pushing his groin futher agaisnt your ass. Your vision becomes hyper focused as you feel Freddy's hands start to trail up your hips, he's looming over you his mouth right next to your ear when you take your chance.

Your elbow whams into Freddy's chest pushing him off of you and also winding him as he struggles to catch his breath, you dart off leaving Freddy wheezing in the dirt hand on his chest.

"Fuck you creepo!" You jeer back at him as you run off middle finger flipping him off, when your far enough out of his sight you slow down panting as your thighs start to burn with the feeling of being over worked, you try not to linger on how wrong Freddy's hands felt on your hips as a shiver runs through you.

You bite back a sob as you snap back into reailty, in reailty your still half stuck in the chest with Freddys hands holding your hips, in reailty you couldn't elbow him because of how much he was leaning on you, in reailty you could feel what you very much knew was his dick poking you in your ass.

"Mmm how fitting you would wear this when I claimed you as MINE." Freddy growls as he grabs your hair with his razor glove yanking you up by it. You sob harder inside your body as you see little chunks of your hair that was cut off by his grip float to the ground, the Entity wouldn't allow this right? But what if it wanted this? It did dress you in a rather revealing shirt, oh god was this some new torture?

You start to struggle as Freddy gets closer and closer to your face till your own meters apart, before you know it he's smashing his mouth agasint yours. He tastes like burnt rubber and when he forces his tounge basically down your throat you take the chance biting down hard on it.

"You bitch!" Freddy roars as he quickly pulls away from you letting you free of his tight grip in your hair, you take off like a rabbit spitting and gagging along the way trying to get his taste out of your mouth. 

Reaching one of the many crumbled walls in the Entitys realm you slide down it face buried in your hands as tears softly stream down your face. You were just sexually assaulted but there's nothing you can do about it! This isn't the real world where you could call 9-1-1 for help and get Freddy arrested, instead you just have to survive this match and hope you won't be in another match with him soon. 

Breathing hard and wiping away your tears you stand up from the wall fists clenched tightly at your side, all the angry feelings from eariler have come back and your not just gonna lay down and die while Freddy has his way with you. No you were better than that you were not a victim, instead you were a survivor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my story I have a personal AU where after a match the killers go to their own map so to speak but there is no hooks, generators, hatch, pallets, or escape doors and there's some crappy furniture and shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to cortexiphan13 for reminding me to put warnings and for leaving so many comments! I love receiving comments from you guys because it really makes me feel better about my writing.

Your "teammates" have already completed four of the generators scattered around the map by the time you make your way over to some of them. Meg gives you a weird look when she sees your red eyes she doesn't ask however instead choosing to ignore you as you work on the generator with her, after awhile of crossing wires with her you see Ace creep by his stupid signature grin in place. 

Being a gambling man Ace surely knows what a tear streaked face or two looks like, but he doesn't comment either choosing to stay slient just like Meg. With all three of you on it the generator booms to life before you even know it, Ace and Meg leave without a second look back at you as you head in the opposite direction. Your looking for Freddy and your gonna fuck his shit up, fingers curled tight as you march the loud buzzing of the exit gates echoing through the night. 

He most likely thinks that your at one of those exit gates desperate to leave and escape his presence, his pride will be his downfall because your not going to be waiting at the exit gate or even the hatch for that matter. No you were going to seek him out before he could seek you out, and when you find him your gonna beat the ever loving shit out of him.

You sliently seem to glide over the ground as you search for him, you can't really tell if all of your "teammates" are gone but you just have a feeling that they have all left already. After all who would want to stick around this place any longer than they had to?...well you were sticking around longer than you needed to but that's besides the point.

Sure he would have the upper hand with his invisibility and his glove, but you could kill two birds with one stone. Crouching behind a wall you peek your head over it watching for any glimmers in the air, at first you see nothing but then you really focus your eyes. 

"Fuck you basterd!" You scream as Freddy's invisible form pass you crouched besides a wall, he's too surprised by your screaming to move and with a quick but heavy hit of the rock in your hand his gloved hand falls. You hear what you assume are the blades fall off his glove to the ground twinkling as they leave his invisible form.

"You fucking bitch! You broke my fucking glove!" Freddy yells as lunges for you, he tries to anyway but in his rage he has forgotten to make you asleep. You step back as his hands pass through your body rock raised high, your arm starts to slip as your head lolls sleepiness overtaking you. 

"Should of left when you got the chance little piggy." Freddy sneers leering at you as he snaps into view, he steps closer to you and you lower the arm with the rock making him smirk. His smirk turns to a gasp of surpise though as he leans down lips getting closer to your own, you don't hesitate and smash the rock agasint his skull as hard as you can.

He falls backwards clunching his head on the ground with a loud groan and a cloud of dirt rising. Before he can even get up you straddle him forcing him to stay down as you rise the rock high above your head, the hit on the back of his head has left him very dazed and he can't even meet your eyes as he looks around.

"This is for what you did to my mind!" You yell as you slam the rock down into his face blood flying up as you crush his nose (what remains of it anyway) and his teeth deep into his face. His black blood is only slightly splattered on the rock and your hands but when you raise the rock up above your head again and smash it into his face again it becomes coated in blood.

"This is for what you did to my body!

"And this is for all the others you touched!" You yell almost dropping the rock due to how slippery it is with blood, after smashing the rock into his face one last time you get off of him leaving the rock in the hole that once was his face. As you walk away black blood splattered all over your body, you swear that you hear whispers echoing in the wind.

_My, my how interesting_

_Perhaps you were put in the wrong place little one_

* * *

You don't know why the Entity has decided to put you back in Michaels house but you don't really mind, what you do mind is the fact that the Entity has left you splattered in Freddy's black oily blood. Scowling you enter the house exhausted as all the adrenaline from before leaves your body, god please let this place have a shower. After all you would say that your pretty far away from your nice little stream in the woods.

You glance down at your clothes only growing more exhausted and pissed off as you see all the blood clinging to your shirt and pants. Even if this place did have a working shower where the fuck would you find clean clothes? Plus your not really sure that Michael would take kindly to you rummaging through his house, friends with benefits?, partner?, boyfriend? Your still not really sure what the two of you are but nobody takes kindly to having their shit rummaged through.

Surprisingly when you go to the bathroom in the house you find a...slightly clean towel, sure it smells a little musty but it's better than air drying while waiting for the Entity to take pity on you and give you some new clothes. You turn the shower after undressing immediately jumping at least a foot into the air, the water is fucking freezing! Your not really sure what you were expecting but it certainly wasn't water this cold! You brave it and move back under the spray trying your best to get all the dried blood off of your body and your hair with just the water.

Running your fingers through your hair you grimace at the water that is pooling underneath you heading towards the drain, it's a very dark black but slowly the water coming off of you lessens as you get cleaner. Being so busy with making sure that all the blood got off of you, you don't notice as the bathroom door creaks open nor do you notice how Michael lingers in the doorway watching you shower quite easy due to there being like no shower curtain at all.

 

It's familar to him to see you naked and wet, you don't know that of course but he is very curious to see if you being in the shower will be anything like how you were in the stream. He watches motionless and quiet as his breathing grows heavier, his hands are tightened into a death grip at his side fingers itching to dig into your flesh and hurt you in anyway possible.

His eyes zoom in onto your hips that show very clear bruises in the shape of his fingers imprinted on your skin, you'll let him hurt you and take it with a smile on your face and a moan on your lips. God why were you so infur-

 

You sigh as you turn the water off, grabbing the towl and wrapping it around your body you struggle not to slip as you step out of the shower. Why would the Entity ever see the need for a shower curtain? You sarcastically think as you take small steps towards the door towel in a death grip, you so did not need the tiny towel you were wearing to slip. 

Well the towel didn't end up slipping, you did though right into a set of arms? Opening your eyes and looking up you lock eyes with Michael? The two of you stay quiet as your brain struggles to understand, why was he here in the bathroom and how long was he there? Your almost tempted to ask him but knowing he won't respond you don't waste your words, instead the longer the two of you stare into each others arms the hard he grips your arm.

His grip isn't painfully tight but sure it is snug and your pretty sure you couldn't move away even if you were trying to. As his masked face gets closer to your own pure panic sets in as Michaels form warps into somebody elses, you can't help but flinch as Freddy's face overtakes Michaels and Michael halts his eyes hardening. With horror you realize what you did and what Michael must think of it....

 

Did he read this wrong? With how you responded eariler...he just thought that may-

No you clearly did not want him, he moves away but stops when he sees you shaking your head, your lips are moving but he can't hear you as his eyes zoom in on your face really taking in your appearance.

Wasn't your hair longer before? And why is it so choppy? Surely you didn't cut your hair yourself, what would you even do it with? As your lips move and you bob your head in a panic he sees it, a thin shallow cut on your neck. Who hurt you? You weren't theirs to hurt, fingers itching at his sides he starts to stomp towards you. Why were you backing up? Just get over here already dam it!

 

As Michael loudly stomps towards you you can't help but back up, its pure instinct based on the waves of fury you can feel radiating off of him towards you. Eventually you run out of room to back up and your in the shower for a second time now back agaisnt the wall, when Michael grabs you pulling you harshly towards him fight or flight kicks in and you can't help it. You kick him right in the balls and run past him and out of the bathroom towards the bedroom, you don't bother to look behind you as Michael's loud stomps echo behind you. 

When you reach the bedroom you slam the door shut behind you locking it, you can just feel deep in your bones how Michael pause behind the door cocking his head at it. When the door starts to shake you back up scrambling into a corner of the bed agaisnt the wall, the doors crack echos throughout the room and as it becomes more and more cracked you can see Michael more clearly though the cracks in the wood.

He's kicking the door down and when it falls to the ground completely off it's hinges he steps through the doorway with his large imposing frame. He doesn't run, he doesn't stomp, no he merely only strolls towards you with quick light steps. He stands at the end of the bed staring at you, he's not breathing heavily anymore and the shadows make it too hard to try to even read his eyes. 

"I'm sorry about kicking you in the balls b-b-but you can't just do that!" Your voice cracks and gets higher as you speak.

"I'm a person you know! You can't just man handle me!" You cry out as you pick up the pillow on the bed and launch it at Michael, it falls pitfully on the bed a inch away from him.

 

Why are you crying? Why are you shaking? Your yelling at him but he ignores it as a pillow flies towards him only to lose momentum and fall down to the bed, the throw caused your towel to slip down making fury fill him once more. There's thin cuts on your left hip he knows what those cuts are and who there by, he wasn't sure eariler with the cut on your neck but now he knows. 

He stomps out of the room leaving you a sobbing mess on the bed snot and tears streaming down your face. He's not concerned with you he knows your strong so he'll deal with you later. Right now he has a dream demon to find and torture for touching you, nobody made you bleed expect him.

* * *

Crying you watch as Michael stomps out of the bedroom you don't know where he's going but you just hope he will be back, even if he did man handle you. Your cries soften as you wrap your arms around your knees burying your face in them, what did you do to deserve this? 

What did you do that caused you to be sucked into this cat and mouse game from hell? What did you do to deserve being sexually assaulted by a fucking burnt nose less guy wearing a chirstmas sweater? Fuck what even was your life in this place? 

Grabbing a pillow you curl around it and bury you face in it not even minding the slightly musty smell as you cry into it. You cry yourself to sleep just wanting all the hurt and sadness you have experienced to go away.

You sigh in your sleep burying your face into your warm pillow, it's so soft and smells so nice. Wait a moment...didn't the pillow smell a little musty? You don't lift your head and instead only blink your eyes squinting them up at the figure your laying on, it's Michael but he's asleep...and maskless!

You don't know when he got back or even why he's laying next to you but you can't find it in you to be angry at him, the two of you would nees to "talk" that much was clear. Whatever it was between the two of you needed to be "talked" about, you needed to know where you stood and where he did to.

The room is so dark you can't really make out any of his features but with the little light there is you can see the outline of his hair which looks very fluffy. You can also almost see his lips but just from their outline they look so kissable that you move your head up in order to kiss them, you stop yourself however as you did not need Michael freaking out and leaving you again before you two can "talk". You lay your head back down on his chest and snuggle deeper into him, you don't know why but he responds to your snuggles pulling you closer in order to bask in your warmth while he sleeps. 

Waking up it seems much later, you say seems because it's very hard to tell time in the Entitys realm without the sky ever really changing or hell even a working watch. You run your fingers along the bed searching for Michael but end up only feeling slightly warm sheets, the sheets still being mostly warm means he's only just gotten up. That means you should figuratively have enough time for a discussion about what the two of you were, before you can leave though you remember that you don't exactly have any clothes on.

All you really have is a towel that barely covers you, guess you would have to rummage through Michaels shit after all. You cross your fingers hopping he won't come busting through the door...err the doorway while you do this. Pulling open the creaky closet doors you fully expect a cloud of dust to rain down on you, what you get though is a surprising lack of dust.

The closet is as clean as it can be under the circumstances and there's what you assume is a spare jumpsuit Michael keeps around along with some sweatpants and t-shirts hanging up. Seeing no other choice you move to grab one of the simple t-shirts hanging up when something bright catches your eye, you push all the other clothes aside as you pull out the bright clothing in question.

It's a 80's style female bomber jacket, the electrical pink, bluish purplish, and green design immediately reminding you of the time it was in style, why would Michael have this in his closet? Let alone why would he have really anything in his closet? The only thing you've ever seen him wear is that stupid jumpsuit, and the most you have seen of his body is some of his chest along with his dick because of that night against the wall. 

After shaking the jacket out just in case of dust (or spiders) you pull it on leaving it unzipped a tiny bit in case of over heating, it's a big bomber jacket but it's not big enough to cover your bottom. You grab a pair of sweatpants as well and pull them on, since your not as tall as Michael and your legs/ butt are thicker than his the sweatpants are baggy around your legs while being tight around your butt and thighs. It's weird at first to not be wearing underwear with the sweatpants but hopefully you'll get used to it, at least until the Entity gives you some new clothes, if they even do give you new clothes. Now see that was a very scary thing to think about.

It's also seems really weird that he is able to pick his own fucking clothes, this makes you suddenly wonder if the other killers have a home or hell if they even have their own closets and are able to pick what they want to wear! Shaking your head you push those thoughts away, you could think about it later right now you needed to focus on you and Michael. You slowly head downstairs hoping that Michael will be in the kitchem or hell even in the dam house, if he was gone and in a match right now who knows how long it would take for him to come back. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> User cortexiphan13 commented and I quote: 
> 
> "Ok but like i love your writing. You need to be in a museum for this god damn masterpiece here."
> 
> That means a lot to me because I as a writer am not used to writing fanfiction. I've never really seriously wrote it before but now I want to for you guys ❤
> 
> But I don't think my writing belongs in a museum I'm just a third year high school student who writes in second person because 1st irritates me. I don't really know why you guys like my writing but I appreciate it ❤

Going downstairs to the kitchen you do a double take as you see Michael in the kitchen, he's just simply standing in front of the sink back towards you with his entire presence radiating...your not actually sure what but his shoulders are tense. 

"....We need to talk." You say softly as you step closer to Michael putting a hand on his shoulder, he doesn't move to acknowledge you or the words you just spoke. You keep your hand on his shoulder waiting for...well really anything, you didn't notice before but the sink is running and Michael is washing his hands. You can't really see what's on his hands but when he turns around you back up before any of it gets on you.

It's blood but not just any blood, no it's oily and black you know who that blood belongs to. Freddy's blood absolutely covers the chest of Michael's jumpsuit, most of it is dried but some of it is wet enough that it glistens in the kitchen. Faintly as Michael turns his head you see some of that familiar oily black blood smeared on his mask, you also see when he turns his head claw marks that have cut through his mask revealing some of his skin shadowed by the mask.

He stares at you breathing quietly as you get closer to him and reach up your hand caressing the side of his mask where the large ugly claw marks are cut through it. You don't know what to say you are speechless, it seems that when Michael stormed out "last night" he went looking for Freddy. It also seems that he found him and had a rather ugly looking fight with him, but why? 

"Michael why did you go after Freddy?" You question locking eyes with him as you do so, you can make out most of his eyes and they like always seem so empty like vast pools of bottomless dark brown coloring. Michael stills at your question and for a moment your breath catches in your throat as he points a finger at you, what does that mean? What could you have to do with him going out and hur-

Oh...your such an idiot he went out looking for Freddy because of what he did to you, on one hand that's really sweet but on the other it's slightly annoying because did he think that you couldn't take care of yourself?

"Why would you go after him even after I took care of him?" You question wondering what would even be the point. Michael dips his finger in the blood again before grabbing your hand, you let him take it curiousity overwhelming you as he writes one single word on your hand.

MINE 

You stare down at the word your vision shrinking before your very eyes, does that mean that....call it crazy but you think that he's in lo- no you can't think it. But he must be in his own version of it, a quick glance back up at Michael shows that he's just staring at you watching your reaction. 

Michael grabs you pulling you closer towards him you wonder what bombshell he's going to drop down on you now. Oh god what if he takes off his mask? You don't think you can handle that right now after all the shit you have just been through, first there was being sexually assaulted, second you "killed" your attacker, thirdly Michael just told you that you were his, and lastly you were just thinking about how the two of you might be in love!

 

He doesn't understand why but you looking up at him like that does things to him, his instincts scream at him to grab you an- No he shakes his head pushing those thoughts away, he couldn't do that especially after what happened to you last night with Freddy. Even thinking about that dream demons name made his blood boil, just remembering how when he was confronted he bragged about how easily he groped you or how he tou-

_"Oh yeah I made her squeal all right." Freddy chuckles as he stares cockily at Michael fingers knives twinkling in the moonlight. Freddy either doesn't notice nor care how Michael's body starts to shake his knife handle shrieking as his grip on it tightens the longer Freddy speaks, the othee killers got the memo and vanished into the woods as soon as they heared Michaels loud stomps._

_Freddy on the other hand stayed sitting by the campfire not realizing that all the others had abandoned him till he heared Michaels heavy breathing._

_"I grabbed her her by her nice big hips and mmmm her ass felt so ni-" Freddy spoke only to be interrupted by Michael swinging his blade splitting Freddy's cheek open._

Rage fills him again as he remembers Freddy's words, his body starts to shake and your still looking up at him but fear is filling your face replacing your look of confusion. Dear god make the voices stop even for just one fucking sec-

What...? His body stops shaking as he looks down feeling your arms wrap around him, your face is buried in his chest no doubt getting you dirty as the still wet blood smears over your once clean skin. He doesn't know what to do so he stands still like a statue brain not communicating to the rest of him. 

"Put your arms around me?" You whisper softly looking up into his eyes, your cheeks are dusted a light pink and there's blood smeared on one of them. You look so alluring he can't help but do what you asked of him, he wraps his arms around your waist pulling you even closer to him as slience echos around the kitchen. 

He burys his still masked face in your hair and breathes in deeply before exhaling, he wonders if you understand that he's not ready to take his mask off. It's one thing for him to take it off in the dark, he knows you saw last night but he hopes you won't push for taking it off right now. 

 

You now know that he won't take the mask off, your glad because you don't think you could handle it but at the same time your sad. You want him to be exposed and vulnerable just like how you were "yesterday", your not going to force it though knowing it would do more harm then good. The two of you stay wrapped up together even as the light fades, even as thin fog surrounds the both of you, even as the two of you fade from each others grasps.

* * *

Panting you zig instead of zagging as a hatchet goes flying past you, making a loud THUNK as it hits a tree sticking into it. Fuck man you hated matches against the Huntress just because of how hard it is to doge her hatchets, your bright bomber jacket flutters in the wind behind you along with your hair as you run trying desperately to escape the Huntress line of sight.

Figures that after having a heart to...err mask? The Entity would throw you in a match with one of it's most deadly killers, man your life sure was a fucking rollercoaster before this place and it seems the rollercoaster only got worse when you entered this place.

"Почему ты бегаешь маленькой девочкой?" She calls from behind you her slow loud stomps echoing behind your quick frantic steps. You don't understand her nor do you think that she can understand your own babbles you toss behind you to her.

"I don't understand you!" You shout behind you as you zag when you should of zigged, you fall down to the ground with a loud cry as blood sprays up into the air before falling down on the back of your bright jacket staining it along with the grass around you.

"Он утверждал, что вы его как другие, вы это знаете?" She says humming as she comes up from behind you, her figure stands over you before crouching down and ripping the hatchet out of your back. Pure agony fills you as your screams echo in the night, fuck man you hope that the Entity repairs the hole in your jacket after this match. 

"Ты так громко кричишь для такой маленькой девочки." She mutters under her breath as she picks you up slinging you on her shoulder, you don't bother struggling her grip is iron tight theres no way your getting out of this. You sit still as she carries you ever closer to a hook, suddenly a bright flash fills your vision and before you know it your feet are back on the ground and your running away. 

"Что это?! Ой! Я слепой!" You hear the Huntress cry out loudly hands most likely finding their way up to her eye's to cover them due to being flashed with a very large flashlight. You see Adam scurry off the large flashlight dimy lit in his hand, huh maybe not all your "teammates" were bad.

Nevermind that thought because when Laurie sees you running towards her and the exit gate she's powering on she scowls at you before she stops working on it halting progress. What a petty bitch sticking her nose up at you just because...wait why did she hate you again? Ah you must of forgotten because of how petty her fucking reason is.

"Move bitch (get out of the way)." You scowl crossing your arms, Laurie scoffs at you before raising a eyebrow.

"Nice jacket, did you just step out of a bad 80s movie?" She snarks back at you snickering probably thinking that she must be so clever to come up with that, you didn't really care about her comment but you just had to be snarky back. She was practically asking for it with how high she wore her jeans. 

"Did your camel toe come straight out of a pack of cigarettes?" You say smirking as Laurie gasps shock written across her features, clearly she wasn't expecting your clap back. When she finally gets over it she stomps off, to where you don't know nor do you care because she can throw her little prissy hissy fit elsewhere. 

You set to work on the power box at a frantic pace because frankly you had a mute serial killer with a staring problem to get back to, also you really didn't want another hatchet thrown into your back. After awhile of fucking around with the power box the exit doors creak open screeching loudly into the night, you don't hesitate with even a single look back as you leave jacket flying in the wind.

* * *

Making your way into the house you rip off your bomber jacket desperately hoping that it wasn't ruined by the hatchet you got thrown into your back. Inspecting it you see that all the blood is gone along with the cut the hatchet must of made, wow the Entity could be sooo nice sometimes! Too bad it practically kidnapped you for a cat and mouse game from hell.

You start to pull the jacket back on because well you rather not roam around the house naked when you notice that your torso isn't as bare as you remember it being, nope now you got a bra, a soft grey t-shirt, and looking down you see the sweatpants you had stole from Michael's closet were replaced by some very high daisy dukes. 

"Sweet new digs." You mutter before leaving your jacket splayed across the old musty couch in the living room, you need to find Michael becauss well was it wrong to want to hang out with your...boyfriend? Bleh that word tasted wrong in your mouth maybe partner? Eugh even worse. 

Whatever you just wanted to hang out with Michael becausr honestly what else would you do here in the Entitys realm? Wondering around the house you eventually find him upstairs standing besides the window in the bedroom staring out at the police car and it's flashing lights, you wrap your arms around his waist and nuzzel his back. Both of you pretend not to notice how he tenses up as still as a staue at first but eventually he moves to reciprocate your hug.

"Hey..." You say eyes trailing up towards his as he turns facing you, his arms stay flat at his sides for awhile before he raises tgem up and stiffly puts them around you. It's nowhere near as good as the hug was in the kitchen was eariler but your not picky, you couldn't and didn't want to change Michael awkward affection and all.

How many guys could you say would really kill for you? I mean your pretty sure the Entity didn't let Michael kill Freddy but how many guys could you say would beat a guys ass even after you took care of the situation just because you were his? Michael is totally the best romantic to ever live because somehow even his awkward hugs got you all fluttety inside.

You push yourself up on the balls of your feet hoping that Michael will take the hint and lean down more, thankfully he does and as you "kiss" him you sigh. You only wanted a quick soft kiss but as you continue "kissing" Michael it gets heavier and heavier, before you know it your back is on the bed and Michael is in between your legs his hot hands on your bare thighs. 

It's too much, it's too intense, it's too much like how it was with HI-. With quick gasping breathes you squirm moving your hands down from the hair on top of Michael's mask and down to his shoulders. 

"W-Wait...Stop!" You yell tears budding in your eyes as memories overwhelm you, you thought that maybe you could just ignore the trauma and move on you with your life but clearly that isn't going to work. Michael stops pulling away from in between your legs as you curl up in a ball on the bed fully crying with tears and snot clogging up your face. 

"I-I-I can't I'm sorry it too -hic- soon." You mumble crying at Michael stares at you, you don't notice too overwhelmed with remembering how HIS hands gripped you and how HE touc- 

Your thoughts stop suddenly like somebody just flipped the switch in your brain to off as you feel a pair of lips kiss your head lightly, it's not just any pair of lips though their Michael's real lips! You would know the difference between real lips and masked lips kissing your head, you jerk your head up wildly only to see Michael rolling his mask back down over his lips. 

Your still not going to push so you grab one of Michael's hand's before pulling him closer to you. 

"Hold me please?" You ask him softly Michael merely nods before laying down next to you on the bed, he's like a board with how stiff he is but you couldn't care less as you lay your head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

Your not ready to be touched in a sexual way, not right now at least. Maybe in another week or two you could be touched like that, then maybe another couple weeks after that you could be comfortable with actually having sex. But till then you were not going to ignore what happened to you like you were before, no now you were going to get your shit together and confront it head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Почему ты бегаешь маленькой девочкой? = Why do you run little girl?
> 
> *Он утверждал, что вы его как другие, вы это знаете? = He has claimed you as his to the others, do you know that?
> 
> *Ты так громко кричишь для такой маленькой девочки. = You scream so loudly for such a little girl
> 
> *Что это?! Ой! Я слепой! = What is it?! Oh! I'm blind!


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks pass by in a flash...at least you think so, you really only have the way the Entity changes the sky to tell if time has passed. You spend those "weeks" with Michael in his house, you didn't really have any other place to go but you wouldn't leave even if you did. Michael's strange habits have even grown on you, like how before he can even lay down on the bed to go to sleep he has to check every lock, every window, and every single room. 

When you first saw him doing it you were rather confused, the Entity wouldn't just let people into his hou- oh wait it did allow you and who knows if somebody could actually stumble into it. So you waited in bed nearly every night as Michael went around the house checking for any oddities, he doesn't know (he totally knows) but when he is dragged into a match at "night" you do it instead. You swear up and down that you only do it because it has rubbed off on you, it's totally not because it makes you feel safer. 

These "weeks" are also spent by you trying to work past your trauma, you really just wanted your life to go back to normal...or at least as normal as it could be in the Entitys realm. You didn't want to rush in headfirst into sex with Michael only to have a panic attack, because of your attack though you were worried that any rough sex would send you spiraling. 

You weren't a big fan of intimacy in the bedroom it weirded you out, like who brings flowers, candles, or sheer in the bedroom? You weren't opposed to PDA, you just didn't want some fucking cliche romantic shit in the bedroom straight out of a shitty harlequin novel with a equally shitty cover.

Finally you felt you were ready to have sex, waking up this "morning" you decided enough was enough. Today you were getting pounded into this mattresses, you didn't care how but it was going to happen one way or another. Happily you got out of bed ready to look for Michael, that was until you felt a large warm amout of liquid gush out of you.  

"Of fucking course, I just can't catch a fucking break can I?" You mumble under your breath as you look down at the rapidly darkening front of your sweapants, you waddle your way over to the bathroom trying not to spill any blood on the ground. 

Too absorbed with trying not to spill any blood on the ground you don't notice the shower is running nor do you notice that Michael is in it until you have already shut the door behind you. When you do notice you are stuck in place as your eyes absorb the sight in front of you, Michael is facing away from you towards the wall his naked body glistening due to the water covering him and the light bouncing off of his form. 

Scars are all along his back and shoulders but you notice a particularly nasty one on the right side of his neck, eyes drifting up higher you suck in a quiet breath as you see that he's maskless. You can only see his curly dark brown hair and his ears with the way he is standing but you feel horrible, he's maskless right now and he obviously doesn't know your here your intruding on his privacy you should lea- 

With a slient gasp you watch strangely aroused as you see Michael's arm move up and down rapidly, your rather conflicted should you stay or should you go? You don't want to break Michael's trust in you so after a second or two (more like a minute or two) of watching more you leave not realizing the soft click that bathroom door makes as you close it. 

* * *

 

You thought you were sooooo sneaky, but little did you know that he knew that you were in the bathroom as soon as you stepped into it. The door makes a soft click noise everytime you open and shut it, you never have detected it and you probably never will. When he first heared the bathroom door click open he froze, did you really not notice that he was in the shower? He couldn't help the small smirk that tugged at his lips as he felt your eyes trail along his body. 

He wonders if you'll get embarrassed and run off if he decides to...entertin his self. Maybe you'll even join him, sick curiosity enables him to slowly reach down and pump his dick. It's not as pleasurable as being in you but when he hears you gasp his smirk becomes wider as it goes straight to his cock making it twitch in his hand. He feels you watching and wonders if you'll join him, he pretends not to feel the slight sting of disappointment as he hears the bathroom door click again meaning you left. 

* * *

You waddle your way back into the bedroom just standing in the doorway with your hand over your racing heart as your cheeks bloom red. God man all the horniness you had this morning about Michael when you woke up went away as soon as you felt blood gush out of you, seeing Michael naked though oh man he brought all those thoughts back. 

Your pussy clenched around nothing as you thought about Michael jerking off in the shower, holding a groan back you leaned agaisnt the doorway. You wanted so desperately to turn around and jump into the shower with him just so he could poun- 

No you weren't going to betray Michael's trust, if he was ready to show you his face then you would wait for him to come to you. Your ripped out of your thoughts by a hand falling down on your shoulder, you squeak and turn around to see Michael's masked face making your face heat up more. 

"Michael you scared me! Uh are you done using the shower?" You mumble out trying not to shift uncomfortably under his gaze, your hoping that he doesn't know about how you saw him. You also hope that he can't read the guilt on your face, you avert your eyes to the ground practically burning a hole in it as you take in his nakedness. The only thing he is wearing is a towel around his hips and the mask covering his face. 

Michael doesn't respond not that you really expect him to, what you didn't expect him to do is suddenly grab your shoulders burying his face in the crook of your neck. Your too shocked to really do anything so you stand there still as you can be while Michael does what exactly? You hear quiet sniffs and oh my fucking god is he SMELLING YOU?!

* * *

 

He chuckled under his breath when you squeaked, it was just a hand on your shoulder but you got so scared how cute. He took a twisted pleasure in the fact that your face got redder when you saw it was only him and that he was basically naked. His brow furrowed under his mask as stared down at you, your scent was different more iron hanged in the air around you. In fact it almost smelled like bl- 

He couldn't help himself as he grabbed your shoulders and buried his face into your neck, Michael wasn't stupid he knew where the blood smell was coming from. Almost in a frenzy he couldn't help himself as he let go of your shoulders just to roll his mask up enough to where his lips were exposed, he grabbed your shoulders again as his teeth latched on your neck biting harshly drawing some blood to the surface. 

His bloodlust roared in his ears to let your neck go and just sink to his knees in front of you, he wanted to r i p the pants off of you and just devour you be damed if you would be angry at him. His control started to splinter as you moaned arching your head back offering more of your neck to him, this along with how pent up his frustrations were was the straw that broke the camels back.

* * *

 

You moaned loudly as you felt Michael's teeth bite down harder on your neck, your not sure what's gotten into him but your not going to complain. That is till he starts to push you towards the bed, confused you turn around about to speak only to fall down on the edge of the bed your legs over hanging it. 

"Michael what are you do- Oh!" You ask only to gasp in surprise as Michael sinks to his knees between your legs, your not sure what he's planning but as you hear your sweatpants rip you pretty sure you have a good guess.

"Michael wait! You can't do this right now I'm blee- Ah!" Your words turn into a long moan as you feel Michael's tounge lick you through your underwear, your so much more sensitive right now because of your period and you have a feeling that Michael knows this. 

Your hands find purchase in Michales masks hair gripping tightly as he continues to lick long thick stripes up your pussy through your underwear. When he finally tires of doing that his hands grip your hips tightly and next thing you know your underwear is laying down on the ground riped to pieces, he dives right into your pussy tounge deep inside of you wiggling as he tries desperately to get all the blood out of your pussy. 

"Fuck Michael!" You swear panting as you wither around the bed, it's too much and somehow not enough at the same time but dear lord you never wanted him to stop. You can't help but clench around his tounge and as you do that Michael's fingers dig a little deeper into your hips surely leaving brusies, you cry out louder as he pulls his tounge out of you only to flick it agasint your clit. 

Before you know it his tounge is back in your pussy and your eyes are rolling in the back of your head, you don't notice it due to being too overwhelmed in ecstasy but your tight grip on Michaels masks hair has made it slip up even more revealing his nose. Michael doesn't care as more of your bloody scent fills his nose only making his bloodlust stronger.

"Mmm Michael right there! Oh f-f-uck!" You whine loudly his actions have brought you closer and closer to climax that burning fire in your stomach feeling like you just threw gasoline on it. Your vision fills with white as you arch your back up and off the bed, the fire burning bright in you has exploded leaving nothing but ash to fall down where it once burned. You cum so hard and so fast that for a second you thought your heart was in your throat, when you come back down to earth you pant as you see dark curly brown hair begin to rise up from between your legs...

Wait what?

* * *

 

Fuck he was getting so hard just by tasting your blood, it's so sweet and rich that he just needs m o r e. You were confused at first but he doesn't care you got the point eventually, you moan so loud that he's pretty sure even with them being so far away from his home that the other killers can hear you. His fingers can't help but dig a little harder in your hips when you clench around his tounge, he knows it's going to leave bruises but he doesn't care and frankly he knows you don't either. 

He pulls you closer to the edge of the bed shoving his face deeper into your pussy, your blood is smeared all over the lower part of his face but he couldn't care less. He can taste your blood everywhere in his mouth and he never wants the tasts to leave, his own blood pounds in his ears loudly as he eats you out. He groans loud and deep as he feels you tightening around his tounge again. 

This time though it's for a different reason and he continues to eat you out as you arch off the bed too deep in climx to realize that he's still going. Suddenly he feels his mask sliding agaisnt his face and then it's gone, more light fills his vision and moves up slowly from in between your leg. Huh looks like you came harder than he thought you would.

* * *

 

You stare memorized are Michael stands up from his place in between your legs, you don't even register that his towel has fallen off and that he's completely naked. No your too focused on his face, he's so handsome it physically hurts you nevermind the fact that your blood is smeared around his lips and chin no doubt staining his lips. Neither of you speak a word as the two of you stare at each other, after awhile Michael licks his lips cleaning some of the blood off of them before he wipes the rest of your blood off his mouth with his arm. 

Now's there's a large bloody streak across Michael's arm but it doesn't seem to bother him.

"I'm sorry about ripping your mask off it was a accident! Heat of the mo-" You start to ramble only to be interrupted by Michael stepping closer to your body splayed out on the bed, his dick makes a audible THWACK as it lands on your stomach. You swallow before looking at it before looking up at Michael, one of his eyebrows are raised a silent question in the air.

Not trusting yourself to not ramble again if you open your mouth you nod, the smirk that spreads across Michaels face could make the devil himself jealous. He guides himself into you slow and you can't help the moan that slips out as you feel yourself stretching around him, you hook your legs around Michael's hips urging him deeper into you. Finally he's in you all the way, with a sigh you raise your arms into the air fingers itching to dig in Michael's hair. 

Michael thankfully leans down making you gasp as the angle in which his dick hits inside of you changes, your fingers dig into Michaels hair (his real hair you squeal excitedly) tugging him farther down towards you. You bare your neck head titled to the side allowing Michaels hungry mouth to descend on it biting and sucking harshly a over your neck leaving marks everywhere. 

"Mmm M-Michael!" You whimper as he marks your neck up not letting up in the harsh way he pounds into even a little bit. Michael seemingly spurred on by your words starts to kiss down your neck only to growl when he reaches your shirt, you move your fingers out of his hair and push up your shirt till it falls to the ground besides you on the bed.

You quickly take off your bra as well before Michael could rip if off, you didn't want your boobs jiggling everywhere till the Entity gave you a new bra. You dig your fingers back into Michael's hair tugging slightly, he only glares up at you for a spilt second before he moves his head down to your collar bone marking it up just as bad as he did to your neck. Skin slapping against skin echos throughout the room along with your loud moans, Michael moves up pulling himself away from your chest which is absolutely covered in dark purple hickies.

"Ah f-fuck!" You shriek as you cum for the second time, Michael is not looking at you watching your face for once. No instead he's busy looking at how fast his dick slides in and out of you pounding you into the mattresses. After feeling you clench on him he looks up at you with such a dangerous look that you can't help but keep clenching around him, in arousal or fear your not really sure.

It's probably a mixture of both you think smiling as Michael takes one of his hands off your hip wrapping it around your throat instead, he slowly applies pressure making your moans and whines become strangled as they come out. He takes a sick sadistic pleasure in cutting your air off, you do as well loving how his powerful hand cuts off just a little bit of your air supply when you know he could do so much worse. It's a rush and it's going straight to your head judging by how light headed you feel, or maybe that's just because of how hard Michael is pounding into you one of your legs draped over his shoulder as he leers over you choking you.

"H-Harder." You wheeze out a smile stretching across your lips as Michael doesn't even hesitate before pounding into you so hard that your surpised your pelvis doesn't shatter upon impact with his.

But fuck if Michael isn't affected as well by the sex your having right now, he was mostly slient but as he gets closer and closer to the edge little grunts and growls are escaping him right into the air. You don't dare to taunt him because to be frank, you found his little grunts and growls hot and you didn't want him to stop. His hips start to stutter and his rhythm starts to slack as he gets closer and closer to his own release, Michael cums with a low grunt as he buries his face in your hair hiding him from your view. 

Michael pulls out of you making you hiss as the open air hits your sore bleeding vagina. You move to get up only to grunt in annoyance as Michael softly pushes you back down on the bed, he pushes you down harder the second time when you try to get off the bed. Scowling you look up at Michael who merely stares at you sans mask stoic before looking down at your vagina. 

"Hey! What gives?" You ask crossing your arms as you look up at his staring form. Your pretty sure that Michael isn't even listening to you being too busy staring at the mess he made between your legs, sighing you lay your head back down on the bed as Michaels hands respectively move down from your throat and your hip to your inner thigh keeping your legs spread wide open.

After awhile Michael finally lets your legs go grabbing his mask and pulling it on he stomps out of the room, you watch him go confused as fuck leaning up on your elbows.

Really what was his damage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference of Michael's face look up on google images Halloween 1978 tony moran


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter today because I've been too busy to update.

As he stomped out of the house his fingers itched at his side. All that blood pouring out of you he would give so much just to slit your pretty throat and watch your blood slide down your neck all across your chest, oh he could see it now how your blood would gli-

He shook his head harshly as his knife made contact with a police car on his left, the knife sank deep into the metal and when he pulled it out the blade was coated in oil. The slimey black liquid dripped down his blade coating his hand in it but he couldn't care less, anything but red should coat his hands right now. 

What was he going to do with you? You were so different but yet so similar to HER, just like HER your strong and just like HER you make him fee-                                                 

Growling he shoves his knife into the police cars engine again and again littering the hood with deep stabs and shallow slash marks. The brutal onslaught of his stabs stop when he just simply can't continue anymore, panting with long shallow breathes he slides down to the ground leaning up agasint the police car. He rips his mask off throwing it to the side as he cups his face before running his hands up to his hair tugging on his slightly in frustration as he growls. 

God you were so infuriating he just wanted to stab you till your body was nothing but a bloody mush of flesh and blood, but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to wrap your legs around him and choke you so sweetly as you moa-

Gah! He can't fucking think all his thoughts are jumbled together in one big pile. He curses you for using that chapstick, if you didn't then he wouldn't have noticed you and he wouldn't have to deal with any of this shit. He remembers how as soon as the match started he could smell that fucking bubblegum chapstick in the air, he wanted to find the source of it and r i p them to shreds. 

But it was you, you who annoyed him at every turn with your fucking comments and nicknames. 

_"-onna have to try harder than that Mikey!"_

Fuck he hated how you called him that with that stupid fucking smile on your face. But that match you weren't the same girl who he had chased and dragged through a window, no this time you got all up in his face asking questions and demanding answers that he didn't have. Your blood had tasted so sweet so much sweeter than HER'S he couldn't help but want m o r e.

And the next time he saw you he was ready for you, all of your comments and nicknames didn't matter anymore he just wanted y o u. However when he saw you that match pure confusion filled him, what happened to you? What crushed you? Then like a switch his confusion turned to rage as you said solemnly.

_"Can we just get this old song and dance over with?"_

Something had changed you and he didn't like it, so he set out on a mission to first take care of your teammates then you. They pleaded for their lives like they always do but when you stumbled across them and looked at him with such fear in your eyes he couldn't help but take you. 

He wasn't a beast though no matter how long he stayed in the place they claimed would help him, he knew enough that if you didn't agree then he would stand down. But you did agree you moaned and starred at him with those fucking eyes!

For a brief moment he wishes that he hadn't met you, for a brief moment he wished that the Entity hadn't taken him, and for a brief moment he wished that he hadn't been born at all. 

* * *

You sit on the showers floor as you think the water rushing over you swirling down the drain. Life could never be easy for you could it? One curveball after another just kept be lugged at your face, your pretty sure that if there is a god that he's just fucking you over for shits and giggles. 

You didn't really know jack shit about Michael besides what Laurie told you and the other survivors when she and him arrived. Hell you didn't even know his name was Michael till you heared Dwight say so! That's most likely because after listening to Lauries whole spiel about her life story and blah blah blah you stopped caring.

But now? Holy shit do you wish that you could go to her and ask her all the questions that you desperately want answers to. Like why did he wear a mask? Why did he stare/ stalk people? Why did just seeing his face make you even more hot and bo-

Okay you need to chill, talking a deep breath you stand up trying not to slip as you grab the shower handle turning it off. Stepping out of the shower you wring your hair out the best you can in the sink, leaving the musty towel to dry off your body instead. You sit on the bed in just your towel trying to wrap your head around the enigma that is Micheal when the air shifts.

Thin claws materialize out of thin air, oh god you knew those claws. It was the Entitys claws and as they dug deeply into your flesh you couldn't help the scream of pain you let out as it's thin needle points dug into your ribs. You kick fruitlessly hitting the claws with all your might but they don't move instead only pulling you deeper and deeper into the black hole they materialized from.

"What the fuck?! Oh man! This sucks the biggest bags of dicks ever!" You scream struggling even harder in the claws grip as you get closer and closer to the pitch black hole. Your screams are silenced as the hole swallows you leaving the bedroom disturbingly empty looking as untouched as it was before you got out of the shower.

* * *

The Entity is standing? Floating? Hovering? In front of you. You assume anyway that this is the only form the Entity can take without driving you into pure insainty, it's only a pitch black hole with some of it's spider claws sticking out of it. The black mass is so dark it seems never ending but every once in awhile as you stare it will ripple softly with small lights blinking in and out of focus.

Your naked in front of a creature from H.P. Lovecrafts nightmares, you supposed you should try to cover up or at least feel some shame but your too scared to even look away from it much less try to cover your body. You don't know why it took you the first time nor do you know why it took you now, but as it speaks the dread from before is even worse it feels like its crushing you. It's words are wrong it doesn't feel human nor animal like it just feels wrong to your ears, almost like it's trying to slither in your brain.

_Little one your so different yet so predictable_

You scream loudly clutching your head as its voice booms loudly seeming to rattle your brain in your skull. You just want it to stop please make it stop no more no more no more!

_You are a anomaly that I did not expect however_

_I need to fix you little one_

_I'll make you better_

Loud sobs escape you as tears stream down your face, you fall down to your kness as pure pain washes over your body. You convulse your voice changing from screaming to whimpering only to go back to screaming seconds later. It feels like every nerve in your body is on fire but at the same time the nerves in your body feel asleep or hell even dead.

Clutching your hands over your mouth you harshly dry heave trying to keep the vomit down, it doesn't work and some vomit leeks through your closed fingers before you rip your hands away from your mouth expelling all the vomit across the ground of the void your trapped in.

_Don't be so dramatic!_

_I'm helping you become something better_

You must look like a mess at this point tears streaming down your face with red eyes, snot escaping your nose streaming down your face as well, vomit staining the area around your mouth, and your hair is all kinds of fucked up. You just want to go home please you want your mom to hug you and shush you ple-

You can't think as the Entitys spider like claws grab you tightly pulling you closer and closer to the black mass that makes up its "body". 

_You want revenge on them don't you?_

_Your going to cause them so much pain little one_

You sob quietly as you are pulled into the Entitys "body" feeling yourself start to suffocate. Hyperventilating you struggle trying to escape but the Entity keeps a tight grip on you, as black spots start to fill your vision the last thing you think about is how you wish that Michael had stayed with you.

* * *

He's ready to go back now, he hopes that your still there waiting for him. He doesn't know what he wants from you but he knows that you are HIS and only HIS. Arriving he slams the front door shut loudly wanting to alert you of his presence, instead of coming downstairs like he expected you to you stay upstairs.

He strains his ears listening for anything. He hears nothing but the house creaking thats unusual if you were here then he would hear your breathing asleep or no- 

He stomps up the stairs loud and fast as the grip on his knife tightens, if he couldn't hear you then you simply weren't here. He's not in full blown panic mode yet, you could just be in a match but something keeps gnawing in his gut that your not in a match. His gut feeling in right when he steps through the bedrooms doorway and sees a towel on the bed, you wouldn't leave a towel like that if you were here you hated clothes on the ground or bed.

You left him no no no no you left him he knew he shouldn't of stormed off no no no no your still here right? Yeah your just hiding from him right? He spends hours tearing apart the house looking for any signs of you, holes litter the walls some from his fists others from his knife. Furniture is thrown all over the ground as well as his clothes, its only when he sits down on a chair in the middle of the living room does the realization hit him.

Your not hiding anywhere, the simple truth is that you left him god he was so stupid why did he think that you would be any different? You and HER were alike in so many ways after all why did he think you would stick around? You and HER had so much in common that just like HER you left hi-

He tenses up as he hears footsteps above him coming closer and closer to the stairs. How? He checked every inch of this house theres no way he missed you, he turns his head as he hears the the top step creak and he feels all the breathe leave him when he sees you. Your naked covered in blood, vomit, snot and tears but you look so beautiful to him he can't help but run up to you and scoop you in his arms.

You don't say anything nor do you move in fact if he wasn't feeling you breathing right now he would think that you were dead. He takes you to the bathroom and sets you down on the sink before he rolls his jumpsuits sleeves up checking the waters temperature with his hand, when he thinks its a good enough temperature he picks you up.

You wrap your arms mindlessly around his neck eyes vacant as you stare into nothing, it unerves Michael that when he sets you down in the shower you just stand under the shower head not moving as the water rushes over you. The look in your eyes reminds him of his whenever the doctors would get new medication and decided to test it out on him, he doesn't like how your eyes are glazed over he's pretty sure that your not even here right now judging by your still movements. 

Its only when he gets into the shower behind you that you seem to really register that he's there. You turn around and look up at him, god he's so glad that you didn't leave him but your eyes are still empty none of the sparkle he's used to is there.

"I saw the Entity and I-I-I cant Michael oh my god it was so terrifying an-" You stumble through your words but get cut off by Michael's arms wrapping around your waist pulling your face into his chest. Tears stream down your face as you wrap your arms around Michael and cry into his chest, he's not the best at comforting people but he's willing to try for you just to get that sparkle back in your eyes.

He doesn't really understand what you mean about meeting the Entity but he has a pretty good guess at what you mean. He had to go through it and he's pretty sure the other killers had to as well, he wonders if you know what this means for you. If you don't then you'll find out eventually when your pulled into a match.

He doesn't know why but he has a feeling that the Entity is very curious about you and thats a very bad thing.

* * *

 

Your embarrassed when you move away from Michael in the shower after crying for what seemed like a eternity to see all the vomit and blood caked on your skin. None of it thankfully is on Michael since it has dried onto your skin, you stand under the showers spray letting the caked on vomit and blood wash away before you get closer to Michael wrapping your arms around him again.

He doesn't wrap his arms around you again but thats okay you know how he is, sneaking a peek up at him you see him starring down at you maskless. You were really out of it because till now you didn't even notice that he didn't have his mask on, you still don't know what the Entity did to you but you can tell that something is different about you just can't put your finger on it is all.

Michael leans down when he sees you trying to reach him and when your lips meet yours you forget all about your trauma, just kidding kissing him for real instead of kissing him through the mask is fucking great but nothing could make you just forget about your trauma. The two of you makeout fod awhile but you aren't in the best mood for sex which thankfully Michael understands, he doesn't push merely lets you go when you want him to. 

The only towel is in the bedroom so you step out of the shower heading towards it while Michael stays in the shower. Reaching the bedroom you step into it only for the air to shift, you furrow your eyebrows before panicking. The way the air shifted it shifted just like that before the Entity took you, oh god no no no please sto-

Michael puts his hand on your shoulder but you don't react just starring in pure horror at the bed, at the clothes piled up nicely on the bed, at the very simple but deadly looking pocket knife sitting on the bed. Moving towards the bed you hesitate before grabbing the pocket knife off and clicking it open, it's just a regular pocket knife that is actually not a pocket knife at all. Nope its a switchblade and as you watch the blade go in and out you feel complete.

When the Entity took you for a second time it had changed you. It had changed you into a killer, a killer who it hopes will become bloodthirsty you understand that now but you can't understand why it would change you. 

It's supposed to be the hunter becomes the hunted not the hunted becomes the hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr I never really use but I drew the Obsolete! You can check her out at:
> 
> https://sammyisauttergarbage.tumblr.com/post/186346430748/the-obsolete-can-have-whatever-hair-color-skin
> 
> This is based off the clothes that the Entity laid out for her! Feel free though to draw her in your own way with different clothes if you wish to! Just please send it to me because I would love to get some fanart!


	12. Chapter 12

_The Obsolete:_

_Name:_

_???_

_Gender:_

_Female_

_Nationality:_

_???_

_Realm:_

_Flinches Arcade_

_Power:_

_Deception allows the Obsolete to hide among the survivors for fifteen seconds before her disguse melts away revealing her true form. While using Deception the Obsolete cannot hit survivors or do anything a survivor does but can mimic their actions not giving any progess for the survivors nor halting any._

_Weapon:_

_Switchblade_

_Attack cooldown:_

_Flicks the blood on the knife off when a hit lands_

_When a hit doesn't land flicks the knife open and close_

_Speed:_

_3.6 m/s_

_Terror radius:_

  _5/10/15_

_Height:_

_???_

_Lore:_

_Seen as an outcast since kindergarten the Obsolete grew up alone, relaying on everything from decades past she grew to love things that people mocked. VHS tapes, CDs, DVDs it didn't matter as long as it was from a different era, being sucked into the Entitys realm did nothing to change her. Being outcasted from her "teammates" was the last straw, the Obsolete does not forget and the Obsolete does not forgive._

_Perks:_

_Isolation:_

_Growing up isolated from others has toughened your skin, this makes your presence very unnerving to people. Survivors who work on generators, totems, and chests alone with no teamates near by will become more and more panicked the longer they are alone. If left alone for too long the survivor will be unable to properly function till they run into another teammate_

_Final Girl:_

_Your love of old scary movies has influenced you, one survivor will be chosen randomly as your final girl. Every time you chase your final girl their speed will decrease as their generator repair speed increases._

_Life's a joke:_

_Never taking your life too serious all actions done by survivors repairing a generator, healing, searching, using items, opening the exit doors, etc are done five time slower than they normally would. The rate of slowing goes down with every generator done._

_Add ons:_

_Bubblegum chapstick:_

_Your speed is increased by 5% every time you successfully hook a survivor_

_Mp3 player:_

_Full of music from decades past, listening to it excites you. Attack cool down decreases as well as regular cool down._

_Eyeshadow pallet:_

_All the colors are untouched besides the bright blue which is all used up. Surviors get isolated easier and remain panicked longer._

_VHS tape:_

_Fond memories make you more ditzy, hooks will randomly disappear and reappear._

_A muddy dress:_

_A small girls dress that is stained with mud. Increases terror radius and vault speed._

_Fake phone numbers:_

_Phone numbers that fill you with fury, increases speed but decreases accuracy of hits._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, things have been very hectic at my house right now so I just haven't been in the mood to write.

Hesitantly you put on the clothes that the Entity obviously left for you, after putting them on your shocked by just how... _right_ they feel on you. You study the switch blade more closely looking at the simple but sturdy black handle that has small splashes of muddled neon paint, the splashes are all different colors and are even all the back of the knife handle. The blade is thin but razor sharp you realize with a hiss as you poke it blood welling up to the surface of your finger.

Looking up from the knife you see Michael starring at you with...curiosity? Disgust? You can never really tell with him, you press the button thats in the middle of the switchblade making the blade shoot downwards back into the handle. You leave the knife on the bed before you approach him, you know better than to come at him with a weapon in hand. 

You don't know how to explain to Michael that the Entity has changed your role, you don't know if you even can. But he understands...at least you think so because he hasn't moved away from you nor does he move away from your hands as you put them on his shoulders. You look up at him and he looks down at you, nothing is really different in your guys relationship but it just feels different. The power has shifted and become out of balance, you think this as you move your hands up to cup his masked face which is still under your palms.

"Does this change us?" You whisper softly but it seems like a gunshot in the slient room, Michaels face twitches under your hands the only response to your question. You start to move your hands away from his face but his hands shoot up tightly gripping your own, locking eyes with him you understand what he wants. 

Every time the mask has come off it's done by one of you, this time though you'll take the mask off together. You've already have seen his face but this doesn't make the action any less special to you, the two of you slowly peel the mask off revealing more and more of Michaels face as it slides up.

"Your beautiful." You say as the mask falls to the ground, your palms slide agasint his cheeks and you bury your fingers in his hair tugging his mouth closer to your own. Kissing him feels different this time, its more intimate. Theres no harsh movements instead everything is slowed down hands aren't frantically ripping clothes off like your used to, instead his hands are touching you so softly like your a precious porcelain doll and he's afraid that he'll break you. 

The two of you kiss like that for what seems like a eternity, when you do finally pull away you move your hands down from his hair in order to wrap your arms around his neck. Both of you just simply stand there wrapped in each others arms, this relationship isn't the best but that's okay, the two of you aren't the best for each other but thats okay, this relationship may have just happened because of pure circumstance but that's okay.

* * *

You groan as you lay in bed, what the fuck woke you up? A quick glance around the room reveals that Michael is asleep next to you sans mask in a black pair sweatpants and a ratty grey shirt, if it wasn't him then who? It's only when you look down and see the thin mist swirling around you do you understand.

It's time for your first match as...the killer, gulping you steel yourself. Maybe it won't be as hard as you think, its not like you were friends with any of them. Yeah you should be able to do this, just think that your in a video game. Before the swirling mist over takes you completely you kiss Michaels cheek and then blackness over takes your vision.

Blinking you hiss as bright neon lights overtake your vision, it looks like you in a arcade straight out of the 80's judging by the lights and video games that are on display on the arcade machines. Then it hits you, you know this place it's Flinches arcade which was in your hometown before it closed due to not enough business. Before being sucked into the Entitys realm you frequently broke into it just to fuck around, but now it's different.

Now this is your hunting ground and you'll have to get rid of any trespassers, you lightly walk not even hearing your footsteps as you seem to glide past different arcade machines. With every step you take though you feel something bouncing in your pocket, you dig around in your shorts pockets and jacket pockets before you finally find the object thats been bouncing around. 

Huh it's a old square compact mirror.

It clicks softly as you open it revealing a square mirror nestled in the inside of the frame. You raise it to you face and gasp, your appearance it's changing?! You watch fascinated as you appearance slowly melts away changing into Davids, a quick glance down reveals that your clothes match his usual ones. 

"Where you find that David?" You hear a soft voice from your left whisper, looking over you see Feng crouched diwn slightly behind a pallet. Your nails are different, the lines on your palms are different, now you just need to be different.

"Picked it up thought it was interesting, just rubbish though. Come on lets get to work on that generator over there." You say dismissive as you crouch down sneaking with Feng over to the generator, you haven't spent a lot of time with David so you don't know enough really to tell how he talks but Feng bought it. 

"This new map makes me uneasy...think theres a new killer?" Feng whispers to you as fingers numbly cross different wires, you stop to think about what David would say as a sick smile grew on your face. Your about to respond when Dwight comes running full sprint bursting through the arcade machines

"Oh thank god I found you guys! I was loosing it out there!" Dwight sobs into Fengs shoulder as he grabs her tightly.

"Dwight what the fuck were you thinking? You could of brought the killer right to us!" Feng whispers as she pats Dwights back awkwardly, you stand up from behind the generator as your disguise slowly melts away a sick grin on your face.

"Actually I was already here." You snicker sickely watching the horror grow on there face as they stare in slient horror at you.

"H-H-How? W-W-Why?" Dwight stutters out as his face grows even paler, Feng watches in shock feet still stuck firmly to the ground.

"I don't know but the Entity wanted me even when you guys didn't." Your tone switches quickly from sarcastic to anger as you glare at them, that does it and you watch letting out a short bark of laughter as they scatter like cockroaches.

Dwight is a easier target simply because he slower, you still remember every pro and con they told you about themselves which you will now use agaisnt them. He throws down pallet after pallet but it doesn't matter because in the end your knife stabs him right in the middle of his back making him cry out as he lurches forward with a burst of speed, you stay on the hunt still chasing him after you flick his blood off of your switchblade.

"Please don't do this! You were one of us!" He cries out as he sees your red stain get closer and closer to him encasing him in its light.

"I was, but that changed didn't it? Now I'm the hunter and your merely my prey." You taunt letting out a short bark of laughter as you stab him again making him fall to the ground with a cry. He stares up at you and for a moment you feel guilt as you stare into his eyes, what are you doing? This isnt yo-

_Remember what he and the others did to you_

_Kill him little one not because you have to, kill him because you want to_

Whispers echo around you making you shiver as there cold words seem to caress you, grabbing your switchblade you flick it open as Dwight tries desperately to crawl away from you towards his teammates. Softly you step after him watching how pitful he looks before you put your foot on his back keeping him trapped.

"I would say sorry "teammate" but I'm not sorry." You whisper as you lean down pressing your bodys weight on his back even harder, you pretty sure you heared a crack but no matter you have something else to do.

"P-Please you don't have to do this!" Dwight cries out as you grab his hair jerking his head up exposing his neck to the arcade machines in front of you. There oddly reflective in a way that there almost like a mirror, you watch strangely transfixed as your switchblade slides across Dwights throat spraying blood on the floor.

You drop his head and lean off of his dead body, you simply flick his blood off your switchblade before you move up not even glancing at his body before leaving. Your on a mission right now, everything can wait till after.

Kate is working on a generator when you find her, you stand off to the side watching as she struggles. What was taking her so long? She should be done with this by now, you pull out your compact mirror smiling into it as your features morph into Fengs.

"Hey." You whisper softly causing Kate to look up from the wires towards you, you try not to let horror fill your expression as she looks at you. She looks like a crazed feral animal with how bloodshot her eyes are, both her smile and hands shake as she rushes over grabbing you. 

"O-Oh thank god! I thought I was alone in here!" She sobs into your shoulder shaking with her arms wrapped around you. 

"Shhh. Any news about this place?" You whisper as Kate detangles herself from you, she wipes her tears on her arm but already she looks better than before.

"No...but somebody died. Oh god I can still hear there scream echo-" she starts to rant clutching her ears before you cut her off. 

"Okay Kate chill, we can talk after escaping okay?" You mumble out as you lean down fucking around with the generators wires. You don't know how long you have until your disguise melts away, but you know that once it's gone Kate will be as well.

"I saw Jake earlier." Kate mutters as the generator chugs along slowly getting closer and closer to completion. You move from your crouched position upwards slowly moving away from the generator and standing up as Kate prattles on. 

"Mmm thanks for the info Kate." You say cracking your fingers, Kate looks up from the wires towards you following the noise. You take sick sastifaction watching as her pupils shrink down to pinpricks horror filling her face.

"Run." You whisper softly as a wolfish smile spreads across your face, you stab your knife downwards right in the generator wires slashing some of them apart as you yank your knife free. You growl as she shoots off like a rocket kicking up lint and trash that is scattered around the floor upwards, you had just barely missed her hand!

When her blood sprays into the sky painting the freckles on her skin you can't help but think she's beautiful, as she sobs blood spilling out between her lips with every wheeze her blood makes her freckles stand out like stardust against her face. You wish that you could say that you felt sorry, that you felt bad, that  you felt mercy for her, but the truth is...

You didn't feel anything at all for her. 

_Your perfect now little one_

* * *

Your different now, he figured killing would change you. But he didn't think that you would change this much, your spiralling that much is clear to him. You flip between emotions like a book, one second your calm and normal, the next your screaming looking at your hands in horror.

He doesn't know what to do. 

Scratch that, he knows what not to do. 

Like right now for instance he knows he shouldn't be doing this with you not while your like this, but it's only during this time that you feel normal to him. Thrusting into you rapidly over and over again he tightens the grip he has on your hips, your moans are loud just like they should be.

It's unhealthy and it's wrong but Michael can't bring himself to care. He's been unhealthy and wrong all his life so why should he stop now? His mask is rolled up halfway, he's not used to just ditching it during sex but he can deal with it half rolled up. He savagely bites at your neck marking it with dark bite marks and even darker bruises.

"Ah!" You cry out rocking back on his length, your more feisty today so when you buck back pushing him even deeper in you he moves one of his hands off your hips to your ass. 

A loud SMACK echos in the room and you cry out even louder as your cheek roughly rubs against the wall, grabbing your arms he forces them behind your back using them in order to pull you and push you on his cock. 

"T-That all you g-got Mikey?" You whisper taunting him, he knows what your doing but it still gets to him every single fucking time. He doesn't hesitate before pounding into you so hard that he's sure your going to break through the wall of the house taking you with him. 

As he cums inside of you he can't help but groan loudly into your neck, he stills keeping himself inside of you as he breathes softly against your neck. He stays a second longer in then he should, but he just can't help himself. After awhile though he pulls out quickly sinking to his knees behind you watching his cum ooze out of you.

And for awhile it feels normal.


	14. Chapter 14

You stare numbly at yourself in the bathroom mirror, something is wrong here...but what? You squint you eyes looking hard at your face but nothing even looks remotely different. You know something is wrong though so you start picking at your face, your nails dig into your cheeks skin drawing thin beads of blood.

_Plop_

_Plop_

_Plop_

Thick skin chunks fall down into the sink making a small pile at first, the small pile however quickly grows larger and larger as you frantically rip the skin off your face. Blood streams down your face and your neck, with a horrified gasp you stare into the mirror at the face staring back at you. 

That's your face but it's all wrong! That's not your face! Your doppelgangers stares at you back from the other side of the mirror, her eyes are so cold that it hurts to even look at them. 

"W-Who are you?" You ask voice shaking at you stare at the wall besides the mirror, you don't want to see how much better she looks then you. 

"Why silly I'm you...just a better version." She responds back tilting her head a smile spreading across her lips, it would seem like a kind or even sweet smile if her lips curled the right way. Instead they curl in such a way you cant help but think she grimacing instead of smiling. 

"No that can't be true because I'm the better version, not you, your just a cheap parlour trick." You say confidently gripping your hands tightly on the sides of the sink. 

"That's what you think." She whispers before cackling maniacally causing sharp cracks to appear across the mirror, it shatters shards flying everywhere onto you and into the sink. 

With a jerk you wake up in bed hands harshly clutching at your face, sobs escape you as you rip your hands off your face. Your sobs quiet as you start to calm down, you reach your hands out for Michael's back in the darkness of the bedroom but can't seem to reach him. You lean further across the bed finally grabbing a hold of his shirt, you pull him closer to you climbing on top of him like a spider.

"I'm sorry I'm so fucked up." You speak softly into the room, Michael doesn't respond but you don't really need him to, you already know what he's thinking.

But do you really?

"Why do you stay with me?" You question just like every other night like clockwork.

Michael doesn't respond.

You pretend not to notice the stab in your heart just like every other night like clockwork.

"I love you." You whisper as your eyes flutter close, Michael doesn't respond...just like clockwork every other night. 

* * *

You stare at Meg's face, it would look almost peaceful if it wasn't for the horrified expression permanently frozen on it. You toss her body to the side walking towards a terrified Claudette who's backed up against a wall staring at you in pure horror.

"Please! Stay away!" She screams putting her hands up. You feel nothing as you swing the knife wildly slicing her hands to ribbons with shallow little cuts, she cries out in pain as she falls down on the ground blood splatters surrounding her, you pick her up heaving her on your shoulder as she struggles weakly.

"Stop no!" She cries as she frantically shifts around trying to escape your grip as you step closer and closer to the hook. You slam her on it in one swift motion leaving her to gasp sliently before a horrifying scream of pain escapes her, you back up staring at her for a couple of seconds before swiftly walking away. 

You growl in anger as you hear her being yanked off the hook, turning back around you stalk forwards flicking your knife open as you do. Upon seeing Claudette bring patched up by Jake you lung forward slicing the air as the two quickly run away, giving chase to Claudette you grunt as she slams a pallet down on you. 

Faintly in the distance you can hear the doors loud screech as they open but you don't need Jake, right now your complete focus is on Claudette. 

"You fucking cunt." You say seething as you kick down the pallet in one smooth kick, the ground itself seems to be shaking as you chase Claudette your loud stomps echoing as well as her pants of fear. You feel a twinge in your heart as you slice your knife downwards right at her back only for her to be ensnared in...the entity's claws? What the fuck? You watch in confusion as she struggles only for one of the claws to pierce her stomach making her slump hands brushing against the ground.

Before the fog can overtake you completely you notice how it seems the ground itself is crumbling underneath your feet, you see yourself falling before you jerk suddenly back in Michael's house.

You stare disgusted at the blood coating your hands and your knife,  you throw your knife in the kitchen sink and proceed to wash your hands of all the blood before running the water over your knifes blade. 

You hear one of the floorboards squeak and you smile as you scrub the blood off the knife, you know Michael stepped on that floorboard on purpose. After all the last time he arrived sliently behind you while you were cleaning your knife he ended up with it in his shoulder, you sigh as you feel his hand on your hip and lean back into his chest. Michael has no problem putting his chin on the top of your head, hey you'll take whatever form of affection you can get from him. 

"Hey weird question but have you ever seen the ground...like glow and stuff?" You ask immediately regretting the question as you feel Michael judgemental stare even though his facial muscles didn't move a inch. 

"Forget it, it was a stupid question anyway." You mumble as you dry your knife on your shirt, distracted you hiss as you feel the blade slice your finger blood welling to the surface of the cut. 

You gasp as you are flipped around back pressing uncomfortably into the sink, your knife clatters as it hits the ground skittering off to some corner of the kitchen. You stare up at Michael bewildered as he hastily rolls up his mask tossing it to the floor before grabbing the finger you cut. 

"Fucking weirdo." You mumble as you stare transfixed as Michael who slowly laps up all of the blood on your finger, your cheeks turn pink as this whole scene feels...weirdly intimate?

It feels like in the movies when a record scratches because as quickly as it started it's over and Michael is picking you up and carrying you towards the bedroom.

* * *

He can't look at your sleeping your face due to it being buried in his neck, but even thinking about it makes something sharp tug in his chest. Your so much like HER it almost hurts, but your strong in a different way then HER. Your more stretchy? Bendy? No that doesn't sound right...

Ah he remembers the word now, you more adaptable then HER, where SHE would struggle head first till she got her way your different. You willing to compromise to get your way, maybe that's why he lo-

He nearly chokes in air as he inhales trying to get that thought out of his head right now because it's not lo-

He needs a distraction, frantically he looks around till he spots your shirt riding up your sides. 

"Mmm?" You mumble half asleep as he dances his fingers lightly under your shirt across your back and side.

"Michael what are you doing." You groan trying in vein in your half asleep way to scoot away from him, he follows though determined to keep touching you.

"Persistent as always Mikey." You sigh cracking your eye open looking down at the blank emotionless face of your boyfriend. 

He stares up at you, the way your hair falls to frame your face, the way your eyes light up, and the way you giving him a weird look.

His fingers snake through your hair and he pulls your face down closer to his own. Your lips meet his softy as the two of you slowly kiss hands wondering around different parts of your body, it's perfect in a sweet sicking way.

"Mikey..." You purr making him roll his eyes, he doesn't know why you insist on calling him that stupid nickname but you do and sometimes it makes him want to wrap his fingers around your throat and sque-

"Somebody's excited." You joke as you rock your hips grinding against his slowly growing erection. He stifles a moan as his fingers leave your hair, he digs them into your hips instead pushing them to make you grind against him again.  

You smirk mischievously as you reach down and pull your shirt up exposing your bra claded chest to him as he stares. As you start to reach behind you to unclip it he simply grabs the middle of it and yanks, it rips easily revealing your breasts to his hungry gaze.

"Ah!" You squeak as he rips your bra off, your surprise turns to anger as you scowl down at him. He stares up at you blank and expressionless, he doesn't know what he was expecting but it was not you roughly pulling down his sweatpants and equally as rough stroking him. 

"Your can be such a dick sometimes you know that?" You spit out at him staring at him as you stroke his cock, he doesn't know what's happening but seeing you so angry is making all his blood rush to his cock faster and faster the longer you stroke him.

"Always ripping my shit." You say in a joking manner before chuckling anger fading away to horniest, he doesn't know why but he wants you angry. So with little reluctance he grabs ahold of your ripped bra that he tosses to the side and he tauntingly swings in front of you. 

"Fucking asshole." You hiss at him as he makes eye contact with you and you can just see the smug ass smirk in his eyes. He watches as you pull off your underwear before you roughly get back on top of him guiding him into you. 

"Fuck Michael." You moan as you ride him roughly skin slapping noises echoing around the two of you in the room. He doesn't register that for once he's not in control due to him being too transfixed by watching your breasts bounce up and down.

God your anger was hot.

He groans in his throat as he watches and before he knows it his hand is snaking it's way in between your breasts wrapping around your throat, his fingers tighten around your neck as you wheeze tightening around his cock. 

"Harder Mikey." You grin as you keep your harsh pace of riding him, he doesn't miss a beat and tightens his fingers even more around your neck. Your face is starting to turn red so he lossens his grip watching as you greedily suck in air before he grips tighter cutting off your air again. 

"Mmm~ Michael ah!" You wheeze out as you grip his shoulders digging your nails into them as you bounce up and down rapidly. He feels you tighten and then you go slack falling against his chest, he moves you onto your back as he hovers in front of you still inside you. 

"Ah...aaah" you pant out as you stare up unfocused at Michael's face, he experimentally thrusts slowly as your arms limply wrap around his neck. 

"Mmm aaah." You mumble as you bury your face in his neck nipping lightly at it, he can't tell if he dislikes this or not but he's going to roll with it. He groans as he feels you sucking on his neck no doubt leaving a dark mark, then he feels you bite and he promptly loses his shit. 

"Michael!" You cry out loudly as his thrusts get faster and deeper making your brain scramble for anything to hold onto. He pounds you into the mattresses making you cum two more times before he even does. 

Of course he cums inside of you and of course he pulls out slowly watching his cum drip out of you onto the mattresses underneath you. He pants as he stands up looking at your sprawled out form on the bed.

"Fucking hell Mikey." You pant as you prop yourself up on your shoulders, and he doesn't know if it's the way your hair is falling just right, if it's the way the moonlight is streaming over your naked form, or if it's just post orgasmic bliss but whatever it is it doesn't stop him from cupping your face and leaning down towards you.

Oh God the way your staring up at him right now, he can't help it as he kisses you he groans and the way your hands slide up to cup his own makes him realize what he should of long ago. 

He's in love with you...fuck


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written in awhile guys! I have to write three essays back to back so when I did have free time these last few months I didn't really feel like writing. But I'm back now!

You don't know why Michael is kissing you like this, it's not like the other times where it was rushed or even just chaste. No, now it feels... intimate.

"Michael." You whimper as his kiss leads down to your neck, he doesn't use his teeth instead it's only his lips that push against the skin if your neck. Your hands tangle in his hair and instead of pulling you simply run your fingers through his hair, Michael sighs against your neck leaving his face in the crook of it. 

"...I love you " He whispers gruffly into your neck and you feel your whole world stop. 

"D-Did you just?" You stutter out as you try to formulate words, your brain can't seem to catch up to your mouth and your left mouth open like a fish. 

Michael doesn't answer you instead he kisses down your neck to your chest. He stops there and merely lays his head on it listening intently to your heartbeat, you can feel the grin that threatens to spread across his face as your heartbeat gets faster. 

He slow guides himself into you as his face stays buried into your chest, he can't bare to look at you right now. And that's okay. His thrusts are slow but not in a teasing way, no it's slow in a intimate way.

The air that once was filled with harsh slaps and equally hard moans is now filled your soft sighs and his heavy breathing. Every kiss he lays on your skin makes you feel a joke of electricity running through your body, you don't want this moment to end. The pale moonlight streams over your connected bodies, the pure intimacy and beauty of this moment makes you feel like you have to cry. 

His rough hands feel like sandpaper on your skin but you don't care, everything feels right even would it should be wrong. Your both fucked up and yeah both of you are deeply disturbed and even more so deeply unhinged in some sort of primal way but that's okay. 

"I love you." You whisper out at tears stream down your cheeks, his hands reach up from your hips to your cheeks and rub your tears away. You shed tears not out of happiness but out of sorrow, you wish you had met him somewhere else far away from this place.

You wish you had met him somewhere else and could have him, have all of him. But you can't because in this place the Entity will always rule supreme with you and him just being it's little puppets. You wish you could give him the world, you wish you could see the sunlight stream over him in the morning, you wish you could at least have done sense of normalcy in this fucked up realm. 

Everything is so dark and twisted in this nightmare hellscape, even he is a little bit. You've seen it in his eyes when he first fucked you against that wall, you've seen it in his eyes when he saw the marks Freddy left on you, but now you can't see his eyes.

Some part of you is scared that it's in his eyes right now, but you know it's not. You know it's not because he refused to look you in the eye, it's not out of shame but fear. Fear that you'll reject him, fear that you'll mock him, fear that you'll leave him, and you can understand that because you feel it every time leaves. 

You don't know exactly what this is.

Your okay with that. 

* * *

Routines change after that night, Michael doesn't utter those three little words again but you don't need him to. Hearing it once was enough, routines are not the only thing to change however. 

Sex is different now, sometimes it's quite intimate, other times it's quite rough, and sometimes it's a mix.  You don't mind because it all depends on the mood, after a rather rough match that had you chasing Meg all over you had slammed him against the wall leaving a sizable dent. Another time however after a rather good match for him, Michael had taken his time pleasing you...and teasing you. 

Life is good, as good as it can be considering the circumstances. Sometimes though you get a pang in your chest when you think about all the things you and Michael could do if only.. 

You try your best to ignore the feeling of it when it happens, but it doesn't always work. When that happens you tend to go searching around the woods behind the house for...well anything really. 

"Hello Mr. Crow." You say as you tap the crow that sits on the rock just a shy ten meters behind the house. He caws in response and nips your fingers, you laugh and stroke his feathers causing him to perk up in response.

"Find anything interesting today for me Mr. Crow?" You say before he kicks a twinkling object at you. You pick it up and examine it, it's just a simple little sliver charm of a baby rattle. After turning it over you see inscribed in it is _Boo_.

"Huh, I wonder who Boo is." You mumble to yourself before shoving the little charm into your jackets pocket, you feel a chill go down your spine as if you've just touched something you shouldn't have. Then your neck starts prickle in a familiar way and you forget all about the foreboding feeling you just felt. 

"Fuck off asshole!" You try to muster up as much anger as you can in your voice, Michael likes to play little games like this every once in awhile. You do as well, it brings back fond memories of when you would tease him and make him chase you half way across the map. 

A twig snaps and you know that he did it on purpose, if he wanted to be wouldn't have stepped on it simple as that. You see a mere edge of his mask peeking out at you from behind the hedge and you flee in mock bravery causing Mr. Crow to screech as he flies up and away.

"Leave me alone dickbag!" You shout behind you as you run into the house slamming the backdoor behind you. Michael's heavy footsteps stomping behind you slow as he opens the door only to speed up again when he catches a glimpse of you as you turn the corner, you rush upstairs trapping yourself.

The bedroom still has no door so your left staring as Michael advances into the room. You smile coyly as shrug your jacket off leaving you in a low cut tank top and shorts, he's silent but you know he's struggling to contain his heavy breathing as he stares at your exposed flesh. He roughly rips his mask off dropping it to the floor and the next thing all you know is his mouth on yours.

* * *

Later that...day? Whatever you don't really know the time besides it being later you open up your container. It's just a simple plastic box you found buried in the closet, after cleaning it out you simply used it to store all the things Mr. Crow had found and given to you. 

Your favorite item in the container though was rather simple, it was just a sliver mood bracelet. While sadly it didn't come with the usual board of the different colors meanings you figured that it was just like every other piece of mood jewelry.

You didn't really like wearing it but you liked the idea of it, so you decided to give it to Michael. You close the container and shove it back under the bed the little items in it moving around making a shuffling noise, you hum as you walk to the living room. It really only consists of a old green couch and two dinged up tan end tables, well there also is a dusty brown coffee table but that really is it. 

Michael is sitting on the couch when you walk in, he's not really relaxing per see. It's more like he's simply in his head right now, you know better to silently approach him. 

"Hey." You softly say causing Michael's head to snap up as he stares at you, you remember the one time you had watched him for about thirty minutes maybe? It was interesting to just see him sit as he wondered about his own thoughts, you finally had announced your presence that day and the two of you had gone on a walk.

You sit in Michael's lap as his hands automatically find your hips settling you comfortably on him. The mood bracelet twinkles in the semi lit room catching Michaels attention as he stares at it then back at you inquisitively.

"It's a mood bracelet, I thought you would like it. The crow in the backyard found it." You said as you move towards Michael. He stares before moving his wrist close to the bracelet, you slide the bracelet onto his wrist noticing how the sliver of it contrasted quiet nicely with his milky white skin. 

"It looks good on you." You say as your fingers trail over the bracelet till they reach his, you interlock your fingers with his and squeeze softly as he stares at the bracelet with what seems...childish wonder? As the crystals in the bracelet start to change color, you watch too laughing as Michael stares at the dark blue staining the inside of the bracelet before staring at you.

"It means your calm...I think? I don't know where the bracelet came from so it's hard to tell, different bracelets have different meanings for their colors. But blue is a universal calm color." You say as Michael stares down at the bracelet before he puts his hands back on your hips burying his masked face in your hair. 

The rest of the day passes with you in Michael's lap, his hands on your hips, his masked face buried in your hair, and the sliver moon bracelet twinkling in the moonlight. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile guys, I had finals and was stressed to all hell because two of classes required a essay and two of them required projects. 
> 
> So I really had no time to write like at all because when I wasn't working on stuff for my classes I was working at my new job. But since I'm on break expect me to update regularly.

It's been weeks and you still don't know who Boo is and it's eating you up inside, you've always been a little too curious for your own good. But some part of you is just itching to know who Boo is, why would their charm be in the hellscape, and are they also in this hellscape?

Your debating on asking Michael if he knows anything but your scared, if he doesn't know anything then who else could you talk to about this mystery? There's no way in hell that any of the survivors would dare to talk to you, none of them would risk being isolated like you had been before the Entity changed you. Maybe you could try to ask the Entity? You sigh running your fingers through your hair as you approach Mr. Crow. 

"Mr. Crow whatcha got for me today?" You say as you lean on the shitty fence post, Mr. Crow caws loudly before dropping down another... charm? This one is another baby rattle but instead of being sliver it's gold? Also on the back instead of Boo is Judith.

"Mmm yet another clue to the mystery?" You mumble to yourself before shoving it into your jackets pocket. You pat Mr. Crow on the head making him nip at your fingers, you laugh and leave him with a little skip in your step as you walk back into the house and upstairs. 

You pull out your box of shiny junk and find a plain  black bracelet, you hang the second baby rattle next to the first on the bracelet before setting it back in the box. The box then proceeds to go back under the bed, now you just need to figure out where Mr. Crow kept finding these baby rattle charms and how they connect. 

Your about to get up from your position on the floor when you feel Michael's hands on your shoulder, faintly you hear a muffled clatter as his knife falls to the floor but your too busy looking up to notice. Michael cocks his head and you get the message, no need to tell you twice. 

Your hands roam around Michaels legs purposefully avoiding the bulge in his jumpsuit that's slowly growing bigger, his jumpsuits still a little wet with blood but you don't care. You smile wickedly as you hear the groan that leaves him when your hand squeezes his bulge, his hands tighten their grip on your shoulders and you know he's growing impatient. 

You slide your body up his and slowly pull down his jumpsuits zipper with you as you slowly lower yourself down onto your knees. You can't resist the little lick you give to his dick letting yourself hum softly as you slowly descend your mouth down as one of Michaels hands tangles itself in your hair. You can't take all of him without gagging yourself but knowing Michael as well as you do he's probably into that shit, nothing would stroke his ego more than you gagging on him. 

You slowly take more of Michaels dick in in your mouth till most of it is actually down your throat, your throat spasms around Michaels dick and you can practically feel the smirk on his face as he looks down at you. His hands stop gripping your hair and you feel him slowly guiding your mouth up and down onto him it's not easy to breath with his dick shoved down your throat but you manage.

Saliva is pooling in your mouth and when you swallow around Michaels dick you gag loudly as he groans holding your head in place. Your eyes burn as tears well up in the corner of them, Michael slowly move your head up and down facefucking you as gently as he can. You breath steadily through your nose as guides you up and down, your throat is slowly growing accustomed to Michaels size so you tap his leg just once. Michael understands and moves your head slightly faster as you swallow around him humming just a tad.

Michael gasps as his hands tighten into your hair pulling it ever so slightly as he thrusts into your mouth. His sounds however rare they are, are music to your ears, the way he's panting right now holy shit is it getting you hot and bothered. You can't resist sneakily putting your hand in your pants, you slowly rub your clit moaning around Michaels dick as you steadily approach your climax.

You weren't trying to hide your actions but it must have appeared as so to Michael because as soon as he realizes that only one of your hands is on his leg you are up in the air landing roughly on the bed. A RIP fills the air as both your sweatpants and your underwear are ripped in half, Michaels hands grip the inside of your thighs no doubt leaving bruises in his wake. You feel his hands leave for only a second as he rolls his mask half way up exposing only his mouth which grins wickedly up at you from in between your legs. 

You know that look,you know that it's going to be a long time before your going to cum, and you know that when you do cum your going to see stars. Your hands bury themselves into Michaels masks hair as you feel his tounge slowly glide over your clit making your legs shake before his grip tightens nails digging into your skin. 

"Fuck Michael." You hiss throwing your head back as you feel two of his fingers enter you, their not thick but that's okay because their so long and slen-

"Oh!" You gasp as Michael curls his fingers briefly touching your g-spot before uncurling them. He knows what he's doing the little shit but you can't bring yourself to care at the moment. Up and down you go as Michael brings you closer and closer to the edge before he abruptly rips you back away from it, you could sob out of frustration but you know that's exactly what Michael wants so you just grit your teeth. 

* * *

Oh your so close to breaking he can practically taste it, his mother always told him to not play with his food but he can't help it when you taste so delicious. All he needs is one little word to leave those rose pink lips of yours and he'll give you what you want, you know what you need to say but you won't you don't want to lose this little game after all. 

Fuck the way your clenching on his fingers right now makes him just want to pin you down and take you here right no-

He takes a shaky breath, he needs to focus on breaking you apart. Tears are streaming down your face and oh god you look so beautiful he can't resist, he hold you down by your thighs as he leans up and bites your neck drawing blood. 

"Ah!" You whimper out your hands grabbing onto his neck as you smash his lips against yours, teeth knock agasint each other as your tounges battle for dominance. It's hot and heavy just the way he wants and as he kisses you he pulls down on your thighs slowly entering you, he can't help the slight hiss that escapes him as he feels your walls spasm around him. 

Fuck he wishes he could stay like this with you forever, no more matches, no more worrying that your fragile sanity will slip back, and finally no more worrying that the Entity would take you away from him. He bites your lip soflty as he pulls away, you lips chase his and he can't help the little grin that he makes before it fades away as he stares down at where the two of you are connected.

"Mmm Michael move already." You moan softly hands on the back of his neck griping his masks hair lightly. He watches transfixed as he pulls you up and down onto his dick by your hips, your little cries only fuel him more and soon he can't help the furious pace he takes as his hips snap into yours in rapid succession.

Shit your legs are shaking again, this is what the...fourth time? He lost count after you ripped his mask off and threw it to the side of the bed so you could grip his real hair, your eyes flutter shut as you clench around him too distracted by your climax to notice his pace strutting as he approaches his own climax. 

"Michael!" You whine clawing at his back, shit he's so close just one more pu- 

He groans loud and gutural as he cums, panting he thrusts one more time before he pulls out admiring the mess he's created. Your face is red with tear tracks all over it, your hair is mussed up to all hell, bruises cover your neck and thighs, and watching as his cum oozes out of you he wishes he had a camera. 

He never wanted to forget this moment.

* * *

Michaels in a match which leaves you to your own devices, so you decide to clean the house as best as you can without any cleaning products to speak of. You decide to start off in the kitchen and work you way around the house, you simply start by sweeping with a rickity old broom you found in the hall closet but soon your full 80's cleaning montage minus the awesome music. 

Your about to head off and start to clean the living room when the basement door creeks open, you know nobody would dare to intrude so you confidently walk towards the door. You've never been down to the basement nor has Michael ever mentioned it to you, I mean if he didn't want you going down there because it was dangerous or whatever he would have told you not to right? 

Cautiously you head down the old creaky basement stairs broom in hand, nothing jumps out of you right away besides two dirty couches and a large box in the corner. You swipe at all the cobwebs and dust you see thankfully with no bugs raining down on you as you do so, you lean the broom agasint one of the couches before you start to tug the box towards the middle of the basement right underneath the dim light. After what feels like a a hour pushing/pulling the box you finally peel it open. 

Why are there some old ass heart shaped tacky earrings in this box? Moving them aside you read the crumpled note underneath it, disgust fills your features and you quickly toss the note aside.

"Fucking pig." You mumble under your breath before you go back to digging in the box. You find a mirror shard, a flower, a tacky ass necklace, and a rather nice hair brush. You shake out the hair brush before trying it and sigh as you feel your hair go smoothly through the brush.

"Thank God for small miracles." You mumble as you set down the brush besides you, your definitely gonna have to ask Michael if you could have it. Going back into the box you shove aside a piece of paper, and a dusty jewellery box, when your hand scratches agasint...stone? You grab the stone object and start to pull it out when papers fluttering around catch your attention, a sketchbook on top of the heavy stone object had some loose papers come out of it. 

You pick up the paper closet to you and are surprised to see a sketch of you looking over your shoulder panic written in your features. "Did he draw this? The big sap." You mumble smiling faintly as you touch the paper, you remember when you looked like this. It was a couple of matches after your first encounter and you had caught him staring at you from behind a brick wall, your pretty sure he killed you that match after he killed everybody else. 

You pick up another paper and blush as you see a sketch of you on your knees covered in blood and tattered clothing. Quickly you set down that sketch and pick up another one, this one is of a woman you don't recognize smiling. She's definitely older as you can see the crinkles around her eyes but she's still undeniably beautiful, jealousy fills you before it is replaced by embarrassment. In the top right corner is written  _mom_ in neat cursive, gah you feel stupid...was this actually Michaels mom though? 

Whatever you set the sketch down and start to gather them all up one by one in order to put back in the box when a familiar face catches your attention. With shaking hands and brows furrowed you pick up the most recent page drawn your pretty sure, why did Michael have a sketch of Laurie? 


	17. Chapter 17

You pace around the basement drawing clenched tightly in your hand, it's ruining the drawing but you can't bring yourself to care as your hands shake nails digging into your palms. Was he sleeping with her? Is that where he went on his little "walks"? Did they meet up somewhere and did he rip her blouse to shreds causing the buttons on them to fly every which direction? Did she moan as loud as you did when he en-

Growling you punch one of the basements walls, pain shoots up your arm and you yelp in pain before scowling down at the floor. Upon seeing Laurie's sketched bitch face you lose it, you pick up the drawing ripping it in half before ripping into another half and another half and another and another till nothing is left of the drawing but confetti. Hiccuping you fall down to your knees loud sobs echoing through your body as you tear at your hair frantically trying to rip those thoughts out of your head, you don't notice as a thick fog swirls around you encasing your entire body but you do notice as you feel yourself fall deep into the black nothingness of the void. 

Opening your eyes you scan your surroundings, their not unfamiliar in fact they are quiet familiar so familiar you can feel your grimace turn into a twisted smile. Your figure sways through the corn with ease pushing the stalks aside like their nothing eyes on the gen you see in the distance, drawing closer you hear the oh so familiar sound of the gen chugging letting you know that somebody indeed is working on it. Turning the corner quickly you close the distance between you and Adam grabbing him before he has the chance to get off of the gen, you slug him on your shoulder as he instantly struggles throwing you every which way as you carry him.

"Your better than this." He says making you scoff, if he was trying to buy more wiggle time than it wasn't working.

"What happened to you? Where did that light go?" He continues to speak calmly even as he shifts his weight from side to side, growling you stop in place and curiously Adam stops struggling.

"I want to see that light again." You hear Adam mumble and your blood runs cold...did Adam...have a crush on you? Before Adam can say anything else you throw him harshly down onto the ground and turn around, first Michael might be cheating on you then you find out that your former teammate Adam liked you. God were you living in a soap opera or something? You give Adam one last look over your shoulder before you stomp away heading towards a gen in the distance.

Reaching the gen you hear it chugging fast, fuck you wasted too much time listening to Adam and the other three survivors almost had a gen done. Coming from the side Meg has no chance to react as you swing your knife downwards slicing her fingers and the wires in the gen getting rid of some of the progress, Meg lurches off with a loud cry and Nea and Jeff scatter like cockroaches dodging you swipes at them, turning back around you follow Megs light scratch marks and find her right besides a pallet healing. You could lunge at her or...with a quick look into you mirror your features morph into Nea's .

"Hey." You whisper as you silently crouch up besides Meg, she glances at you double takes then stops healing.

"What are going to do Nea?" Meg whispers as you stand up wrapping the bandages around her hand tighter, its taking longer than usual which you are thankful for because you have to think of a Nea like response.

"She'll be camping that gen so lets work on another one." You responded patting yourself on your back mentally, little does Meg know that your not camping the gen in realty your right here with her.

"Gah whats taking so long?" Meg whimpers looking at her cut hand than back at you.

"Maybe it has something to do with her?" You mumble avoiding Meg's gaze, you don't want the jig to be up just yet but it seems you have no control over it as you feel your disguise slipping away from you like sand in between your fingers. Meg watches as your legs slowly morph from Neas ripped skinny jeans to your own bloody band aided ones, her gaze slowly travels upwards to your face where you stare down at her expectantly.

"Boo." You whisper as Meg tries in vain to run away from you, your much quicker however and in one fell swoop of your knife you slash her down to the ground. Flicking her blood off the blade you reach down lugging her onto your shoulder, she struggles in vain and when the hook goes through her shoulder her scream sounds like music to your ears. You scan the area looking to see if anybody is close but you don't manage to see a hint of anybody, that is till you hear a gen blow up loudly in the distance. Tilting your head you walk slowly towards the gen but at the last second you switch gears and instead turn back around heading towards Meg, just in time it seems to as you see Jeff pull Meg off the hook both of them running in opposite directions. Like a wolf you follow the weak prey her cries of pain crescendoing into a loud scream as you swipe her down again.

"P-P-Please I don't want to die!" She wails between loud sobs, gently you shush her wiping the snot and tears off of her face. She doesn't look good crying but then again you doubt anybody could look good with their face all red and puffy.

"Your not going to die." You whisper to her, Meg looks at you eyes shining with hope which quickly becomes extinguished turning instead to fear as you trail your knife on her cheek.

"Death is not a escape remember? Your never going to truly die Meg." You snarl cutting into her cheek a little, crying and squirming around in pain Meg throws you off of her and starts to crawl frantically away. You watch her desperate attempts to "live" before you put your foot on her back stopping her in place, you grin baring your teeth to the air as you apply more and more pressure to her body, hearing her ribs snap like toothpicks and echo around you in the dry humid air is electrifying. Grabbing her two pigtails you yank her head up harshly, she cries out in pain but you really can't bring yourself to care as you hold her hair in one hand while the other flicks your blade out. You trace the knife lightly across her throat leaving teasingly shallow cuts when the sound of a gen being completed fills your ears, your wasting too much time playing with your food so you slit her throat quickly flickering her blood on the ground besides her before you lean off of her heading towards the completed gen.

Watching Adam at the exit gate confusion fills you, why would he wait till now to tell you how he feels? Idlely you flick your knife open and close, Nea and Jeff are dead and just Adam is left but you can't bring yourself to slash him. Maybe you were crazy or maybe you were starting to feel a inkling of something for hi-

No, just because you found a drawing of Laurie done by Michael doesn't mean anything. You don't have proof and even if you did you doubt you could betray Michael like that, maybe something could have blossomed with Adam had he spoken up sooner but it too late for that. But then why are you feet carrying you towards him? Adam turns around the loud buzzing of the exit gates ringing in your ears, you lean up and as you kiss him you taste the empty promises and equally as empty threats on his lips. Anything that the two of you could have had died the day that the group kicked you out, maybe if he had stood up for you then but...its too late for that. Watching him go through the doors you turn around, feeling your lips you sigh. You only let him go because of the time he saved you that's the only reason why and that's the reason why instead of striking him down when you kissed him and felt nothing you let him go. 

* * *

Looking around the house you feel regret, why did you kiss Adam? Scratch that you know why you kissed Adam.

 _You wanted to see how it felt to be normal_ a disembodied voice whispers.

Whipping your head around you try to locate the source of the whisper but you can't see anybody, were you hearing your thoughts?

 _But you kissed him and felt nothing because you are disgusting and cannot be normal even for one second_ the voice whispers.

Shaking your head you move out of the bedroom into the kitchen, running the sink you start to clean the blood off your blade.

 _You love the fear on their face and you love how they scream oh so deliciously in pain_ you hear from behind you.

Turning around with shaking hands you point your knife out.

"Who's there?!" You shrilly call out whipping the knife around. 

 _Poor Adam so desperate to save you when you can't even save yourself_ the voice mocks.

You drop the knife and bolt out of the house into the backyard, there you run even further into the woods taking wild turns trying to escape the voice as it cackles echo out from the house. After running for what seems like hours the cackling has stopped but now your utterly lost in the woods with no way to get back to the house till you are pulled into another trial, whose to say the Entity even actually places you back in the house? Panting you lean against a tree trying to catch your breath only to yelp and duck in fear as a hatchet buries itself in the tree where your head had been. 

"Кто ходит туда?" You hear a familiar voice call out as heavy thundering steps make their way towards you.

"Huntress its just me!" You shout waving your hands up and down rapidly, the Huntress scans you up and down before yanking her hatchet out of the tree.

"Маленькие девочки не принадлежат в лесу!" Huntress shouts before picking you up lugging you on her shoulder, you struggle at first but give up eventually. The Huntress hums the lullaby she always hums as she carries you and you find yourself unconsciously humming along with her as she walks, you even tap your fingers along with it on her thick shoulder and she doesn't seem to mind in the slightest

"Как высокий человек? Все еще сварливый?" She says, you feel like shes asking you a question so you nod your head. Feeling your head nod she lets out a gruff laugh.

"Ему нужно вытащить палку из своей задницы." She mumbles as she sets you down in front of what you assume is her home, she simply walks in and you follow taking note of the warmth of the building compared to the cold rainy weather outside. Shivering you move to sit down on one of the chairs that's connected to a table when you feel a hand tugging at your clothes.

"Маленькая девочка тебе нужно изменить." The Huntress says gesturing at your clothes than the ones in her hands, you glance at the clothes in her hand than back at your dripping wet ones. You face palm as you realize what she must be asking.

"Почему ты делаешь себе больно, маленькая девочка?" The Huntress says confused looking at you as she tilts her head, you shake your head and take the clothes out of her hands. The Huntress turns around giving you some privacy as you change out of your wet clothes into the ones she handed you. It's a simple white nightgown with long sleeves, it falls down to your knees and feels like silk with it's feather like weight. It's surprisingly clean too. 

"Thank you." You mutter to the Huntress as you settle down in the large pile of different furs that you suppose is what makes up her "bed."

"Спи крепко, маленькая девочка." The Huntress whispers and you feel a light kiss on your forehead. 

* * *

The "talk" with the Huntress was...enlightening to say the least, it did take your mind off Michael for a little bit. After what felt like a couple of hours sleeping you had woken up to the Huntress cooking some kind of meat, you didn't care that you never felt hungry nor that you never needed to use the bathroom but you did want to eat. The two of you ate in slience and afterwords you changed your clothes before leaving. 

As you approach the back of the house dread fills you, would he be pacing inside worried about you? Would he be angry that you left without telling him? Or was he deep in the woods right now with Laurie pining her to a tree as he thrus-

"CAW!" You hear Mr. Crow vocalize from his little perch, looking away from the foreboding windows of the house (did they always look like eyes or was that just your imagination?) you focus instead on Mr. Crow who has something glittering in his mouth. It's another baby rattle but this one is bronze? You move closer to Mr. Crow trying to get a closer look at the name your certain is inscribed in it, Mr. Crow has another ideas however and instead of dropping the baby rattle charm down and flying off he just fly's off.

"Hey! Mr. Crow get back here!" You shout flaring your arms around as you give chase, the cocky little shit stain of a crow only caws in response before he starts to fly away faster making you pant as you run after him. Should you be chasing him? He would have to come back eventually right? But what if he didn't? You needed to know the name on that baby charm and n o w. Branches whip around you wildly as you shove them hot in your pursuit of Mr. Crow, the thorns on them scratches at you cutting deep into your skin even getting caught on your clothing tearing them but you couldn't care less. Your feet slap the ground harder and harder as you give chase, dirt is kicked up around you rapidly in clouds as you get closer and closer to Mr. Crow. Blindly you strike your hand out hoping to not like slap him down to the ground but gently pat him down so you could grab the baby rattle charm 

Mr. Crow doges your hand soaring higher in the air before dropping down low, however as he drops back down the baby rattle charm falls out of his grasp landing on the coarse wood's ground with a soft plop. Mr. Crow flies off not noticing that the charm is no longer in his beak, you dive bomb to the ground snatching up the charm before Mr. Crow could turn back around and snatch it up. Panting you hold the bronze charm high up and the air and squint trying to read the name inscribed on it, your triumph quickly fades away from your body being replaced by dread.

In the shiny bronze baby rattle charm is a single word name that makes you retreat every chasing the dam bird and for ever wanting to find out the mystery behind these dam charms. 

 _Michael_ is the name and you balk as you realize that means that he has a sister named Judith and another sibling nicknamed Boo because who would name their kid Boo? Where was his siblings? Why did he never tell you about them? D-Did he do anything to them? 

Your thoughts spin wildly in circles as you try to comprehend all of your questions and all the answers to them that you don't know. You start to rise off your knees to head back to the house when you hear a twig crack, all you feel is a sharp pain and your vision starts to swim. 

"W-What?" You mumble disoriented as you stumble away from your attacker, reaching in front of you you try in vain to grab anything that you could make into a weapon. 

"Oh princess your mine now." You hear a familiar voice whisper that turns into a equally familiar throaty chuckle, you feel your body slump down onto the ground and your vision fades to black as you pass out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who goes there?= Кто ходит туда?  
> Little girls don't belong in the woods= Маленькие девочки не принадлежат в лесу  
> How is tall man? Still grumpy?= Как высокий человек? Все еще сварливый?  
> He needs to get the stick out of his ass= Ему нужно вытащить палку из своей задницы  
> Little girl you need to change= Маленькая девочка тебе нужно изменить.  
> Why are you hurting yourself, little girl?=Почему ты делаешь себе больно, маленькая девочка?  
> Sleep tight little girl= Спи крепко, маленькая девочка


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!! There is some non-con crotch rubbing in this chapter!!!

Grumbling your nose wrinkles as a unfamiliar smell fills your nostrils, it smells like rot and...ash? This is not your home. Eyes snapping open you scan your scarily familiar surroundings, why were you here? More importantly who brought you here? Actually you can probably guess who brought you here, it was his domain after all. You try to move your body but are stopped short by the fact that your hands and feet are bounded with a thick sheet, where did he even find this sheet? Every time you had been in the schools basement the bed had never had a sheet on it...did the Entity give it to him so he could tie you up? No the Entity wouldn't give him the tools he needed to keep you...would it? Your thoughts of escaping are put on hold as you hear footsteps above you, glancing up at the ceiling you nestle back down on the bed even leaning against the wall with your head down trying your best to pretend you were still knocked out. The footsteps slowly come down the steps stopping at the entrance to your little area, you know his eyes are on you, you can feel them practically undressing you as he looks you up and down. 

A slight step.

A soft hum.

A rustle of his clothes as he moves.

You try your best not to shiver as you feel the coldness of his gloves blades pass by your cheek, he's cupping your cheek and he keeps his blades entwined in your hair as he stares at your "sleeping" face. To sell the act a little bit more you pretend to mumble in your "sleep" before pressing your cheek more into his hand, oh you can't wait to rip this bastard apart but you must keep the act going. At least that was your thought process till all you feel is pain as the blades of his glove move out of you hair pressing deeply on the back of your neck. Your eyes instantly snap open as you hiss out in pain, growling you look up at Freddy.

"I know you awake kitten, nice try though almost bought it with that little cheek nuzzle." He chuckles darkly. His smile quickly fades away into a scowl as you spit up at him, you obliviously miss due to how he's holding you and how far up he is but its the thought that counts.

"You fucking whore, I try to be nice and this is how you repay me?" He growls digging in the blades a little deeper into your neck, you cry out struggling in his grip trying to move yourself away from his blades. Freddy rips his hand away leaving the back of your neck shredded and raw as blood runs down it in rivers, you try to calm your breathing as he grabs your chin forcing you to look at him. 

"I'm gonna show you what happens when you spit at me bitch." He snarls out words dripping with venom as he grabs your bound hands with his other hand before forcing them onto his crotch, your hands scrunch up in vain as you try to avoid touching his dick. It's hard and it feels small and you want to voice your thoughts but you don't need Freddy slicing any other part of your body up, instead you keep your hands as closed as you can as he rubs them all over the bulge in his jeans.

"You feel that bitch? You feel how hard you make me?" He pants too busy indulging in his pleasure to notice that as he moves your hands over his bulge your slowly sawing through the thick fabric of the sheet holding your hands together with the blades on his gloves. You don't remember if you liked dirty talk before you were sucked into this realm but if you were before you were sure you would never want to hear it again in your life, honestly you don't know if his dirty talk or the disgusting noises he's making as he forces your hands to rub him through his pants is worse.

"Yeah keep doing that kitten." He says as he breathes heavier. You don't let the panic of this situation overwhelm you like you did in the past, no you were sick and tired that this man no that this pig thought you were his to do with whatever he wanted. Figuring that he was getting closer judging by his breath you saw faster and faster on the sheet, just when his eyes start to roll back the sheet rips apart and your hands are free. 

"Wha- GAWCK!" Freddy starts to say over to drop down in pain groaning loudly, as soon as your hands were free and with absolutely no hesitation you had brought your hand as far back as you could take it and made a fist. You then slammed said fist right into Freddy's small dick and tiny nuts as hard as you could. Acting quickly you shimmy the sheet around your ankles down but you can't get them past your shoes, throwing a look back at Freddy you see he's stumbling to get up. You know you won't get another chance like you just did so you rip your shoes off and throw them at Freddy knocking him back down as your heavy tennis shoes hit him right in the head, you sprint up the steps feet loudly smacking against the cement stairs before smacking just as loud against the linoleum floor of the hallway.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU BITCH!" You hear a loud bellow from Freddy coming from the schools basement, you know better than to glance back so you just keep running even backtracking in some areas just in case the Entity decide to be a dick and make you leave scratch marks. You pant as you lean against a thick tree, the area was only so big and it would only be a matter of time before he found you and you couldn't keep running away forever. How did you leave his area? You suspect that just like your and Michael's area there would be woods somewhere that you could go through but where were the woods? And once you found them how did you even know that you would end back up at the house? What if you ended up in the Spirits realm? or the Pigs? You didn't exactly have the best track record with them. Who says they wouldn't just turn you back in to Freddy?

"Come here kitty psst psst." You hear Freddy's voice whisper as you see him walk down the street before disappearing, he must have teleported to the nearest gen. You had heared whispers from the survivors about the new things happening in the realm during matches. Apparently the Entity added something called a demogorgon and a oni? And they also talked about how the Entity must have been displeased with Freddy because he had new and stronger powers. 

You briefly wondered if the Entity was displeased with you and that's why it let Freddy take you. But you don't have time to be questioning things because right now you have a very dangerous man chasing you and lord knows what he would do to you if he catched you. 

Sneaking through the tall grass you slowly weave your way through the blades as you move towards the generator Freddy teleported to, if he had already searched the area than he would be less likely to come back and search it a second time right? Clutching your hand tightly you made a fist as you got closer and closer to the generator, you could hear Freddy's creepy ass music, was he just standing in place? Taking a silent but deep breath you move to take a step forward when you stop, Freddy may have been arrogant 

Have hours passed? It certainly feels like they have as you breath in deep raged breathes. How long have you been playing this dangerous game of hide and seek with Freddy? You can't keep going on because while you seem to be getting more and more exasperated he only seems to be getting more and more energized. You had tried to keep walking in one direction but he had shattered that plan by chasing you off your path, then you tried to zig zag your way in one direction but he seemed to find you even faster that time. Time and time again you managed to keep nearly escaping his grasp but your luck was running out you could feel it, as you leaned against a locker in the killer's shack you hear that familiar tune echoing as Freddy gets close. You hop into the locker as quick and as quiet as you can but as he throws the doors to the locker next to you, you bust out of your hiding spot with the doors slamming into Freddy knocking him into the open locker.

"You dirty little whore!" You hear him growl as his claws scratched the inside of the metal locker, you bolt sprinting out of the shack as he struggles to pull himself out with his clawed hand only digging deeply into the metal of the locker leaving deep grooves in it. Panting you duck behind a tree pressing your back into the wood and keeping your back as straight as you can, you can't let him find you right now. There's no telling how badly he would hurt you or what he would even do to you before he hurt you, he was angry before and your little antic with the locker has most likely only made his temper flare up even worse. 

Several trees you pass have the telltale mark of his claws engraved deeply into there wood along with deep dents you fear are from his foot kicking into the tree. The trees in the Entity's realm weren't real trees you knew that but would the Entity let Freddy do this? You weren't sure of really anything anymore due to your life being turned upside down so many times, first you get sucked into a hide and seek game from hell, secondly you attract the attention of a serial killer, thirdly you were kicked out of the little clan of survivors (or was that what happened second? You can't remember anymore.) and skipping past the past trauma with Freddy and the weird flirtations from Adam you were kidnapped by another serial killer who desperately wanted you. Fuck your life may be crazy but it's anything but boring. 

* * *

Something is wrong, he can tell by the way the air shifts in the house when he walks in. His eyes scan the living room but he can't see anything out of place, moving into the kitchen the only thing that seems peculiar is the fact that your knife is in the sink. Odd usually you took that with you when you were done cleaning it but he can't ignore the feeling in his gut that something bad has happened to you even as he tries to reason with himself. Maybe you left it by accident...no accident or not you wouldn't leave your knife you had been transfixed by it the moment you got it and refused to leave it anywhere out of easy reach. His footsteps sound so loud as he stomps hurriedly up the stairs, the shower isn't running so your not in the bathroom. The door is still missing from the bedroom so he can see easily into it and when he sees your not in bed napping his vision turns red.

Just like HER you left him didn't you?

Even after all that happened you couldn't stay could you? Because just like HER you wanted normalcy not whatever it was he had to offer. 

His knife swings wildly into the air puncturing multiple stab holes into the bed than into the walls as he walks slowly down the hall, blind fury fills him as he stabs randomly at anything that gives him purchase. His knife gets stuck deep into the wall but he doesn't care, he leaves it and starts throwing the furniture around not giving a shit where it lands. His hands become his weapons next when he runs out of furniture to throw and as he punches through the window making it shatter the red from his vision fades, looking around him he surveys the damage. Furniture is tipped over and ripped open everywhere in the living room, the walls have different kinds of puncture holes some shallow and other rather deep exposing the drywall behind them. Going into the kitchen he takes your knife out of the sink and moves to go to the backyard when he sees that the basement door is open.

Wait...were you in the basement this entire time? 

He drops the knife down to the ground and practically runs down the creaky old basement stairs, upon stepping down from the stairs he tenses as he sees a large cardboard box in the middle of the floor.

Why was there torn up pape-?

Oh no he thinks as he scrambles picking up the shreds of paper already knowing what the picture is before he pieces it together on the floor. A near silent sigh escapes him as he sinks to his knees, he buries his face into his hands before growling in frustration as he rips his mask off throwing it down the ground. 

Of course you would find the drawings, of course you would find the ones he had done of Laurie, and of course you would think that he and her were...

He almost want to laugh but at the same time he wants to sob, but does he really? Did he even know sadness? Is that what he was feeling right now? He never did have much experience with emotions before he was forced into that god awful sanatorium. Then when he got out and found HER he was sucked into this place, he knew that he has a unhealthily obsession with HER. But he also knew that he felt the same obsession if not tenfold with you, he didn't want you to find the sketches but now you have. And now you have left him because you thought that he could possibly...

A choked laugh escapes him before his face melts back into it usual expressionless stoniness, you really were gone this time and you weren't coming back. Where did you even go? He slowly makes his way up the basements stairs before heading upstairs to go into the bedroom, he flops down on the bed staring at the ceiling as you had so many times before when the two of you were done fucking. You would pretend to trace out stars on the ceiling and he would scoff deep in the back of his throat as you pretended that the weird popcorn bumps in the ceiling were the north star or the big dipper, you would hear is scoff somehow and hit his chest rolling your eyes as you spoke.

_"Don't you scoff at me Mikey!"_

God he could practically hear you now. What would he have left of you now that you were gone forever? Some of his clothes in the closet smelled like you but he knew the smell would fade with time, he had you knife, and he had... the bracelet. Lifting up his arm he pushes back his jumpsuits sleeve staring at the bracelet as black, red, and orange mix together into one ugly brown blob. Did you leave the box? He wonders as he sits up on the bed before getting up, he sits down on the floor and pulls the big plastic tub out from underneath the bed.

Maybe you weren't gone forever if you left the box. Opening it he examines the random assortment of things, the only things he finds remotely interesting at first are the sliver hoop earrings and the little heart locket that has the heart a glittery pink. He doesn't know why he likes these things so much but he just does, maybe it has something to do with how his older sister acted...had acted. Quickly he shoves aside these two items revealing a plain black ring box, huh what was in here? Curiosity ate away at him, why would you leave the other things in this box all mixed together but separate what was in this box?  

Opening the box a shiver goes down his spine as he sees two familiar baby rattle shaped charms, one sliver and one gold just like the ones his moth-

He leaves the box sitting open on the bed as he rushes out of the room and out of the house completely yanking his knife out of the wall on his way out.

He had to find you and n o w. 

* * *

Adam stares deeply into the campfire as the others around him chatter quietly, they know something is wrong with him but they are too nervous to ask. 

If you were here you would ask, you always did. He never did understand why the others shunned you before they kicked you out of their little "clique", sure you were a little weird and make inappropriate jokes at the wrong time but just because you got tired of the fight didn't seem reason enough for him to kick you aside. The others however had agreed that you were too risky to keep and were planning on giving you another chance but you had come in at the wrong time and he wasn't there to stop them god why couldn't he be there?

If he had been there he would have followed you or at least told the others off but he was in a match and couldn't do shit to help as when he got back you were long gone. He searched long and hard in the woods when he got back but you weren't there, he should have spoken up when he had the chance instead of sitting back like a coward and letting the others shit all over you and how you were a danger to the team because you didn't care about anyone's safety much less your own.

He thinks back on the kiss you and him shared, it was everything he dreamed of but at the same time it wasn't what he wanted. He felt like that old saying "You can't have your cake and eat it too." rang rather true in this situation, he got his cake (You) and he ate it too (Kissed you) but it wasn't right because you weren't the same as you were before. The light in your eyes had stayed the same but the flames that once burned bright now seemed to burn cold, your stride seemed almost broken but yet at the same time it felt like you had so much confidence in yourself that you knew the Entity couldn't touch you, you also had bruises all over your body and something told him it wasn't because of the Entity.

Who could have made your fire burn cold? He could ask around but the doesn't want to risk the other survivors getting suspicious of him, he supposes he's on his own this time.

Maybe it was Frank from the Legion? You two did have history, what with the whole choking you to death thing.

No that didn't seem right, if anything it would be Susie you went after judging by how you danced around her in matches. He didn't know Susie that well but he's willing to bet she would only make your fire burn brighter not colder.

Maybe the cold in your eyes was because of the Entity making you a killer and making you have to kill you past teammates, he doubts it however due to the way Meg, Kate, and Dwight described how you attacked them.

He stares deeper in the fire as he thinks through all the killers he know that you would consider, as a thin mist rolls over him he rolls his shoulders. He'll figure it out eventually on his own, he just needed some time after the match and he would have his answer. 

Maybe then he could try to make your fire burn bright again. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been rather...hectic to say the least and I truly am sorry I haven't been able to post in awhile but I'm going to be on spring break soon and I promise that you guys will get some more chapters than.

Fidgeting in your hiding spot you nearly jump out of your skin as you hear the fake wind blow, how long have you been here? How long have you been hiding from Freddy? And how long has Michael been in Laurie's arms? No you now Michael he wouldn't just leave you and let Freddy take you...right? Paranoia and anxiety bounce around your head as you sneak through the grass towards the outskirts of the Freddy's area, the exit doors aren't there like they normally are and your not aware of any other exit in this place. Paranoia is eating away at your thoughts and every action you've done these past few hours? Days? Weeks? you thought would lead to Freddy catching you, it's a miracle you've hid this long from him and your not exactly sure if it was just blind luck or if you were really as sneaky as you thought you were. Whatever the case you really can't keep this up, your actually about to pass out any moment from sheer exhaustion due to how constantly you've been moving around.   

Your rather defenseless besides a sharp piece of metal you ripped off the rusty ambulance, your mind is jumbled your almost about to pass out from sheer exhaustion and you just want to go home. Creeping around the side of the school you don't see the large stick in the middle of the path till its too late, as it snaps you feel the chill settle deep in your bones. You take off like a rabbit but where you might have easily ran away and hid earlier your too tired to now, all of your energy reserves have been depleted and it's almost laughable how soon Freddy catches up to your fleeting form.

"Aw is the little piggy tired?" He mocks laughing as you cry out, he grabbed you by your hair and dragged you towards him as he spoke and you can feel the razors cutting deep into your scalp. 

"You hid for this long and your not even gonna fight?" Freddy sneers as his other hand trails up your body, disgust fills you but then its replaced by anger. Without a second thought you jam the piece of metal into him over and over again, you aim isn't the best due to him being behind you but after three or four stabs the metal gets stuck into something 

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Freddy yells as he pulls the sharp piece of metal you had jammed into his throat out, thick black blood spills down the side of his neck and the disgust comes back stronger this time. When Freddy let you go to take the metal out of his neck you moved away from him and did you pop his eyeball? Oh god you popped his eyeball! You watch as the eyeball fluid drips down the side of his face but Freddy doesn't seem affected in the slightest.

"It's always better when they fight back." He licks his lips as he says this no doubt getting some of his popped eyeballs juice into his mouth and you gag as you try to hold back your throw up. Raising you shaking fist up you stare at him, your gonna kill him or die trying but you refuse to give in no matter how bad you want to. 

"Oh let's dance kitten." Freddy smiles his black oily blood staining your teeth and you bristle at his words, your fists stop shaking becoming more firm the longer you look at him.

The sound his razor gloves make as it slices through the air and the impact as your fist hit him echo throughout the area around the two of you but you refuse to stop, no matter how tired you get you won't give in. You wince in pain as his glove slices your cheek leaving a thin cut across it but as your fist slams into the side of his rib cage your pretty sure you hear several cracks. Blood fly's throughout the air some red and some black more black than red but as it lands on the ground the two colors start to mix into what someone would surely call a morbid painting of pure beauty, you raise your leg to kick Freddy only for him to grab it mid air. With no hesitation you use his weight against him flipping him onto his back, as he tries to sit up dazed you foot connects with his face knocking him back down before you start to stomp repeatedly over and over till his head is mush into the ground just like the first time you "killed" him. Heaving you spit blood out of your mouth wiping the rest away on your arm leaving a large light red smear across it, you did it..did you? Sinking down to your knees you shake Freddy's shoulder, he doesn't move but you need to make sure he doesn't come back again. For fucks sake you smashed his head in that one time and he still came back! What could you do this time to make it permanent? As you sit pondering your eyes shift to a large cut that you left on Freddy's arm, you watch as the cut slowly mends itself before your very eyes. 

WTF?

You want to move, oh how desperately you want to scramble away from him and run far away as far as you could but you need to grantee your safety first. Maybe just maybe if his limbs were gone the Entity couldn't heal him? Grabbing the sharp piece of metal you used in the fight against him you get to work hacking away at his limbs, panting you throw one of his arms to the side fuck how did people do this shit? Eventually all of his limbs are chopped and buried far far away from each other in different parts of the map, all his limbs actually expect for his head. Like hell you weren't going to make sure that if the fucker's limbs somehow crawled their way to his body he would stay stuck, you just weren't exactly sure how you were going to keep a grip on his head its not like he had hair.

You decide to just grip onto his ear. 

Stumbling through a thick cloud of mist you cannot tell if the Entity is displeased with you or not, I mean you did just kill one of its torturers for real your pretty sure. Surely the Entity would have stopped you if you were in the wrong right? You don't know anything for certain anymore if you ever did in the first place, okay scratch that you did know one thing for certain.

You were going home. 

* * *

Okay where the fuck where were you? All you could see around you was trees...red trees wait a moment...were you in the Huntress realm??? Numbly you turn your head examining the area around you, yep you definitely were in the Huntress realm judging by the forest and the hut you could see in the distance one that was familiar in a weirdly comforting way. Walking slowly towards the hut you stumble and nearly fall only to catch yourself just in time, fuck was it the blood lose making you woozy? Or was it the fact that you did it, you fucking killed him and right now your holding his decapitated head by it's nasty leathery ear and you want to throw up oh god your going to throw up oh god oh god oh god.

Freddy's head is still in your hand still reminding you that he's dead and for real this time it seems, taking deep breathes you walk slowly towards the hut but you do end up throwing up right into the dark grass. Thankfully as you faint it's not into the hot smelly pile of puke which is really nothing but stomach acid because you never ate, the soft pattering of the rain as it falls on you paints a picture of beauty that Van Gogh would be jealous of was it not for the dried up puke chunks surrounding your mouth along with the severed head staring straight ahead at the empty forest in a pile of said puke.

Are you being carried right now? The pain that shoots through your body at a particular rough jostle makes you moan in pain, yep your definitely being carried.

"О, ты проснулся!" You hear a thick Russian accent say and with bleary eyes you look up and see the Huntress looking down at you, you blink up at her squinting before your eyes open in a wide panic. Where was his head?! You start to struggle in the Huntress arms hyperventilating the longer you don't see the head.

"Успокойся, маленькая девочка!" The Huntress struggles to contain you with how slippery your clothes are due to the rain but once she manages to keep a hold of you she shifts your weight so she could open the bag that is tied tightly to her hip.

"Это то, что вы ищите?" She asks what sounds like a question so you nod frantically as you stare at the head in her bag.

"Я также беру трофеи." She nods before looking down at you.

"Но зачем тебе голова этого отвратительного человека?" Is she asking you about the head? You wish you can understand her but you can't, instead of trying to answer with words you trace your finger over the cuts Freddy left on your neck and the one shallow one he got on your face. Instantly the air around the Huntress shifts into anger as she huffs. 

"Ужасный бессильный ублюдок." She mumbles as she carries you, you thought she would be taking you to the hut but instead she is carrying you just through random patches of woods? Before you can even try to make her understand your question a thick mist rolls over the two of you, if you were standing you would have for sure fallen as a thick cloud of wooziness rushes over you. Are you guys now in the Crotus Prenn Asylum? Why were you here? The Huntress steps into the asylum moving through the long twisty hallway with ease before your in a room that looks like a sketchy doctors office, was this the nurses? As the Huntress sits you down on the old stained bed a scream echos through the air as the nurse materializes before your very eyes, her bone saw is raised high in the air but when she sees the state your in and the Huntress right next to you she lowers it. 

"Как вы думаете, вы могли бы помочь ей?" The Huntress speaks gesturing towards you, the way the Nurse looks at you makes you wary but then again is she even looking at you? Its rather hard to tell due to the pillowcase over her face but to your amazement she nods at the Huntress before untying the pillowcase around her face setting it down on a grimy table, thick blood red hair spills down framing either side of her face and even with her eyes behind the small thin cloth wrapped around her eyes you know she's looking at you. 

As the Nurse patches you up the Huntress wonders around but never strays too far humming as she does so, the bag against her hip thumps with every step she takes and your eyes are drawn to it unconsciously watching it like a hawk. Hissing as the Nurse sprays some rubbing alcohol on the cut on your face she wheezes in response drawing your eyes to her neck instead as she cleans you up. There are dark bruises around her neck, you knew that she used rope to keep the pillowcase on but was that what was casing these bruises or was it from before she came here? 

"Как ты и Филипп, Салли?" The Huntress questions from beside you as she walks up, the Nurse merely wheezes in response but the Huntress nods as if she understands. But for all you know she could understand her because of the Entity or some other bullshit like that, after what feels like hours of being poked and prodded at the Nurse finally deems that you are as patched up as your going to be. 

"Do you know how to get to Michael?" You ask the Nurse as the three of you walk out of the asylum, she wheezes and you take that as a no at least at first. That is till she raises one shaking finger towards a rather thick patch of mist gathering, you start to leave them before you are stopped by a large hand resting on your shoulder pulling you into a hug. Your arms wrap around the Huntress and you squeeze her tight, if only there wasn't a language barrier between the two of you. Then you could properly express your thanks but for now a hug will do, taking Freddy's head from the Huntress you try to smile but it most likely comes out as a grimace due to the bandage on your cheek scrunching your face just a little bit. 

"Thank you, thank both of you." You say as you stand in front of the Huntress and the Nurse, the two of them mumble (well its really the Huntress speaking and the Nurse wheezing along) as you walk away towards a thick mist that you really hope will take you back home. 

* * *

Walking up the steps of the house you sigh after breathing in deeply, finally you were home exactly where you were supposed to be in this fucked of realm of hide and seek. The door knob feels cold in your hand almost numbingly so but you can't bring yourself to care as you push open the door, stepping into the house pure shock fills your system. Furniture is thrown all over the place, holes most definitely made by Michael's knife,...is one of the fucking windows shattered? What the hell happened when you were gone? Michael is nowhere in sight so you head upstairs examining the holes that get progressively smaller as you get closer to the bedroom, opening the bedroom door you raise your head to your mouth in shock. The bed...is it even considered a bed anymore? Is really just a pile of stuffing and feathers with the contents of the box you kept under it strewn wildly over it. The two baby rattle charms are nowhere in site however and you wonder if Michael found them and if that's what caused him to destroy the house not the fact that you were gone, breathing heavily you make your way back downstairs to the living room where was he? 

Going into the kitchen its not as trashed as the living room or the bedroom but its still pretty bad. The refrigerator has deep holes sunk into the metal, there's water all over the floor along with...is that blood? Did Michael hurt himself?! You struggle not to start hyperventilating when you notice the basements door is open, is he down there? You almost break the door in your hurry to get down there but you stop yourself as you hear footsteps going back and forth. What would you do if that wasn't Michael down there? Actually the better question is, what are you going to do if that is Michael down there? Why were you still worried about him?!

Looking down the basements stairs you see Michael pacing around hands buried deeply in his own hair as tugs at it, what is he still doing here? Shouldn't he be with Laurie rejoicing at the fact that you were finally out of his hair? You thought that once he found out you were gone that he would run off to Laurie's side, so why was the house so trashed and why was he in the basement pacing? Shaking your head you try to get those thoughts out and only focus on Michael, you didn't have any proof that he was sneaking around with Laurie anyway so why are you accusing him? Your about to make your way down the stairs towards him when your struck with a brilliant idea, what was the best way to announce your presence? Why throwing the head of the douche-bag who kidnapped you down the stairs of course. Gleefully you watch as Freddy's head rolls down the basements stairs with a soft THUNK THUNK as it hits every step, finally the head stops rolling right at Michael's pacing feet. Michael looks up at you and you swear you can see a smile for just a second but your mind must be playing tricks on you, he steps over the head and stomps up the stairs towards you making them rattle in place. 

As his hands grab your hips and pull you up towards him you wrap your arms around his neck, either not noticing or caring about the faint blood specks covering your face Michael kisses you passionately and you can feel all the emotions he can't express being poured into his kiss. 

Worry.

Happiness.

Fury.

And pure love as you kiss him back hands tangling in his hair, eventually you both need oxygen and as the two of you pull away you smile looking up at him.

"Hey Mikey, miss me?" You say with the biggest shit eating grin you can mange, Michael's only response is to roll his eyes before he pulls you into another kiss that leaves you breathless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you woke up = О, ты проснулся  
> Calm down little girl= Успокойся, маленькая девочка!  
> Is this what you are looking for= Это то, что вы ищите?  
> I also take trophies= Я также беру трофеи  
> But why do you need the head of this disgusting man?= Но зачем тебе голова этого отвратительного человека?  
> Horrible powerless beast= Ужасный бессильный ублюдок  
> Do you think you could help her= Как вы думаете, вы могли бы помочь ей?  
> How are you and Philip, Sally? = Как ты и Филипп, Салли?


End file.
